L'homme chocolat -One piece
by Yukichan44
Summary: Une fois un homme trouva une vieille lampe à huile. Ne voyant pas bien une inscription il se mit à la frotter. Un génie apparu et lui offrit un vœu. L'homme lui demanda de le rendre irrésistible pour les femmes. C'est ainsi que l'homme devint une tablette de chocolat. Si Meg avait connut cette blague, elle aurait répondu que c'était un bon résumé de sa vie.
1. Réveil difficile

**Réveil difficile**

Lorsqu'elle se réveillit Meg ne savait vraiment pas où elle était arrivée. Elle avait fuit ses tortionnaires dès qu'elle avait put. C'est bon, elle savait d'où elle venait, mais où était elle? Et c'était quoi ce mal de tête? Et ce bruit? Elle ouvrit les yeux mais dut les refermer à cause de la lumière. C'était une lumière jaune de très forte intensité, comme celle que l'on a à l'hôpital. Elle était à l'hôpital alors?

Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que l'étrange bruit qu'elle entendait provenait d'un masque qui lui apportait de l'oxygène. Elle lutta à nouveau et réussi à ouvrir complètement les yeux.

Comment tu te sens?, lui demanda une voix grave à côté d'elle.

Elle enlevit ce masque qui devenait gênant et essaya de se lever. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de geai lui apparu. Il portait un sweat jaune et un couvre chef blanc tacheté de noir mi casquette mi bonnet.

-Tu restes couchée pour le moment, dit-il en la retenant par les épaules.

Elle constata qu'elle était toujours habillée de sa combinaison noire mais ne portait plus ses bottines.

-Qui es tu?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle essaya à nouveau de se lever mais il la re plaqua sur le lit et s'assit sur une de ses cuisses.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non.

Il fallait qu'elle fuit, il fallait qu'elle résiste, encore.

-Tu n'ira nulle part avant de t'être rétablie et de m'avoir dit qui tu es, la prévient-il.

Un moment passa dans le silence. Pouvait-on faire confiance à cet étranger?

-Je dois savoir, lui dit il. Tu es dans mon sous-marin et j'ai besoin de connaître mon équipage.

-Qui es tu? Qu'est-ce-que je fais là?, finit-elle par faire sortir de sa bouche.

-Trafalgar Law. On t'a trouvé en pleine mer flottant sur ce que l'on peut appeler un radeau.

Elle avait l'air gênée, ou plutôt complètement sonnée.

Il prit un peu plus de temps pour la regarder, les gens ont souvent une apparence différente lorsqu'ils sont inconscient ou quand ils dorment. Ses cheveux longs lui arrivaient en dessous de la poitrine. Ils étaient blonds très clairs. Elle était maigre et ne devait pas avoir ses vingt ans ou à peine. Ses yeux dorés brillants comme de l'or étaient splendides. En y faisant un peux plus attention il remarqua un cercle argenté autour de ses pupilles.

Il se pencha vers sa tête. Elle n'était pas un danger, du moins elle ne le semblait pas. Tout bien réfléchit, il gardera quand même un œil sur elle.

-Tu me racontes?, lui proposa-t-il en s'appuyant au mur en face d'elle.

-Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis partie de là où j'étais. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire pour le moment.

-Et tu t'appelles?

Elle hésita une seconde. Pouvait-elle donner son identité à ce drôle de personnage? Après tout, s'il ne mentait pas il l'avait sauvé.

-Meg. On m'appelle Meg. Et toi c'est quoi déjà?

-Trafalgar Law.

Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.. Elle l'avait vu sur une affiche.. Il y était dit qu'il était un..

-Un pirate!, s'écria-telle en essayant de le fuir.

C'en était finit d'elle. Dès qu'il allait savoir il allait la vendre au plus offrant ou dans le meilleur des cas la tuer.

Cette situation dura plus d'une semaine. Il refusait qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie et veillait sans cesse sur elle. Il pensait qu'elle finirait par craquer et se mettrait à parler.

Il avait presque raison. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ça faisait longtemps que Law n'avait pas parlé ainsi.

Malgré son absence, son équipage le trouvait plus souriant.

Tout continuait ainsi jusqu'au jour où un homme coiffé d'un bonnet à ponpon rouge où l'on pouvait lire «PENGUIN» rentra sans plus de manière dans l'infirmerie.

-Capitaine, île en vue!, s'écria ce dernier.

-Capitaine?, elle les regardait avec de gros yeux surpris.

-Oui, répondit-il pensif à ce qu'il pourrait y avoir sur cette île. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es sous ma protection au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétablie. Attends moi ici et ne fais pas de bêtises.

Après cette brève discussion il s'en alla, suivi du nommé Penguin.

Elle sortie du sous-marin et alla à terre. Le grand air ne lui ferait pas de mal. L'homme au bonnet et un second avec une casquette vert-bleu à visière rouge vinrent lui parler.

-Ça va? Lui demanda celui à la casquette. Je m'appelle Shachi et lui c'est Penguin.

-Je crois oui merci, leur répondit-elle le plus poliment du monde.

-T'as entendu sa voix?, fit Penguin à son ami.

-Elle est si douce!, s'exclama le second.

Ils devaient bien s'entendre ces deux lascars.

-Retourne à l'infirmerie!, lui ordonna le capitaine un peu plus loin.

-Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas.

Avant qu'il puisse insister un énorme monstre sortit de la forêt de l'île. Il se rapprochait dangereusement du dos du capitaine.

Sans réfléchir Meg se dressa devant l'animal. Elle le fixa, les yeux dans les yeux.

-DISPARAÎT! hurla-t-elle.

L'animal se lança vers l'océan et s'éloigna vers le large jusqu'à couler.

-Ces pouvoirs te viennent de quel fruit du démon?, demandant Shachi.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Tout être vivant m'obéit si je le souhaites.

-Utile, jugea Law. Tu peux intégrer l'équipage du Heart si tu le souhaites.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipage, répondit à sa place un gros ours qui avait l'air plus adorable que méchant. Je suis Bepo.

-Et moi Meg, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-C'était le premier sourire qu'elle faisait depuis leur rencontre. Penguin et Shachi avaient des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Elle est à croquer!criaient-ils.

Il ne leur restait quasiment plus de nourriture et d'eau leur fallait refaire le plein.

-Cette île a vraiment l'air déserte commenta, Shachi revenu sérieux.

-Bepo et Meg vous venez avec moi, les gars vous restez ensemble, ordonna Trafalgar. Jean Bart je te confie le Heart.

-Oui capitaine!, se réjouit l'ours surgissant de derrière Meg.

Cette dernière qui ne l'avait pas vu se retourna en un bond et un cris.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit l'ours.

-Mais ce n'est rien et puis ce n'est pas ta faute, tenta-t-elle de le réconforter.

-Laisse tomber, il s'excuse tout le temps, l'informa Penguin.

-Veuillez me pardonner, continuait Bepo.

Comprenant que ce n'est pas en discutant avec lui qu'elle arriverait à quelque chose, elle approchit avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Avec un gros bisou, c'est comme ça que l'on obtient un Bepo tout rouge et deux jaloux.

Trafalgar regardait la scène de loin.

-Elle ne va pas avoir de problème pour s'intégrer, pensa-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

-C'est pas juste! T'es censé craquer pour nous et par pour cet ours!, rallait Penguin.

-Et là tu t'excuses pas bien sûr!, rajoutait Shachi qui voyait le sourire nié qui se dessinait sur la figure aux poils blancs.

Dans la forêt la progression n'était pas toujours facile. Heureusement que Bepo, en vrai ange gardien, l'aidait pour passer au-dessus des vieux troncs ou sauter au-dessus des cours d'eau.

Trafalgar gardait tous ses sens en alerte. Un danger pouvait provenir de n'importe où sur cette île inconnue. Quand il regardait la blonde il exaspérait. Si seulement elle était plus épaisse elle aurait un peu plus de force et ne serait pas toujours en galère.

Meg faisait de son mieux. Il fallait sauter par dessus puis ramper en dessous. Un vrai parcours du combattant. Quand son nouveau capitaine leur fit signe de s'arrêter elle s'endormait presque debout.

Un truc a bougé, là, juste devant elle.

Une grande gueule s'ouvrit en silence, doucement, encore plus doucement. Il ne fallait pas effrayer la proie.

Meg sautit en arrière juste au moment où la plante carnivore allait l'avaler.

-Euh.. à l'aide?

Bepo serait arrivé rapidement si un panda bleu avec des dents de mégalodon et avec des yeux de chats ne serait pas sortit des fougères. Sa grosse langue verte à poids roses se promenaient sur ses grosses lèvre jaunes tandis qu'il regardait Law puis Bepo. Il avait bondit sur une grosse branche au-dessus d'eux. Quand il remarqua la présence de Meg qui se retenait à une racine, son choix fût vite fait. Il sauta de branche en branche afin de se rapprocher d'elle. Law eut à peine le temps de dire «room» que l'étrange créature avait frappé dans ses mains. Une onde de choque assommât sa victime qui tombait alors de la falaise. Il sautit la rattraper. Lorsque Bepo le revit il avait déplié deux grandes ailes rouges sang et se dirigeait vers le centre de l'île.

Law sortit son escargophone afin de joindre le reste de son équipage.

-Capitaine? Ça fait plaisir de vous entendre!, s'écria Penguin.

-Vous êtes où?

-Euh, dans un village. Ça c'est sûr, lança Shachi.

-Et dans une cage aussi, rajouta Penguin. Oh, mais c'est Meg!

Le voilà dans de beaux draps! Sa nouvelle recrue et deux de ses hommes s'étaient fait capturer par des machins choses.

Il partit accompagné de Bepo dans la direction du centre de l'île. Ils marchèrent ainsi deux ou trois heures affrontant de temps à autres des animaux tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Bepo commençait à fatiguer. Ce pauvre ours blanc était habitué à un climat plus froid. Il fut donc obligé de lui proposer une pause que ce dernier accepta avec joie.

Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installé contre des arbres un petit garçon surgit de derrières des fougères.

-Allez-vous-en! Vite!, s'écriat-il sans plus de forme de politesse.

-Qui es tu?, l'interrogea Law.

-Allez-vous-en! Vite!, insista-t-il.

-Mais que devons nous fuir?, lui demanda le capitaine.

-Les Matchapas! Si ils vous trouvent ils vont vous manger!

-Quoi?, frissonna Bepo qui était comme passé dans une machine à laver.

-Venez dans mon village, vous y serez à l'abri!

Pour accéder au dit village il fallait traverser une forêt d'arbres bleus qui formaient comme une barrière autour du village qu'ils commençaient juste à deviner.

-Ce sont ces arbres qui vous protègent?, devina Trafalgar.

-Oui, ils sont friands de Matchapas.

-Ils sont si terrible que ça ces Matchapas?, s'inquiéta Bepo.

-Ils ne font rien aux autres animaux mais ils dévorent les hommes et kidnappent les femmes.

-Ils kidnappent les femmes?, s'étonna le capitaine de plus en plus intrigué.

-Oui, ils ont perdu les leurs. Alors pour avoir des petits ils kidnappent nos femmes. À la naissance la mère tombe comme amoureuse du petit. Elle le protège au péril de sa vie et oublie qui elle est. Quand le petit est devenu grand il peut s'accoupler avec sa mère et avoir plein d'autres petits qui eux devront se trouver leurs femmes.

-Quoi!, s'écria Bepo. Mais Meg a été capturée! Et Penguin et Shachi aussi!

L'enfant les amenèrent chez une grand mère. Il résuma la situation. Elle les regarda gravement.

-Tenez-vous beaucoup à cette petite?

-Oui!, répondit Bepo qui l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

-Law n'aurait jamais été jusqu'au point de dire qu'il l'aimait. Pour lui elle était sympathique, c'est tout. C'est surtout qu'il la voulait dans son équipage. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

-Bon, continua-t-elle. Les accouplements ont lieu les soir de pleine lune, ensuite ils se nourrissent.

-Mais c'est ce soir la pleine lune!, s'écria l'ours.

-Exactement, répondit-elle. Alors vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. Chiki, tu les conduira dans leur village.

-Oui grand-mère, répondit l'enfant.

Chiki avançait vite dans cette jungle épaisse, il était évident qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience.

-Et toi tu n'as pas peur des Matchapas?, se hasarda Trafalgar Law.

-Non, ils ne font rien aux enfants de moins de seize ans. En revanche j'ai peur des pouliches.

-Des pouliches?, s'étonna Bepo.

-Oui c'est les femmes qui ont perdu la raison en enfantant un Matchapas. Si elles croient que tu peux faire du mal à leur bébé alors elles te coursent jusqu'à ce qu'elles te tuent, leur répondit Chiki dans un frisson d'horreur.

-Mais ce ne sont que des femmes, n'est-ce pas?, demanda Trafalgar.

-Plus vraiment. Elles ne reconnaissent plus personne et on ne peux les tuer que d'une seule façon: par le feu.

Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au village Matchapas. Contrairement à l'idée que Trafalgar s'en était faite, il y avait des maisons avec des rues propres comme la plupart des villages. Il semblait même qu'ils aient une société bien établie avec des rangs sociaux.

Ils restèrent un moment à les observer, cachés à la lisière de la forêt sous de grandes fougères.

La première chose qu'ils réussirent à repérer ces une grande cage au centre du village. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait deux hommes. L'un deux portait une casquette verte avec une visière rouge tandis que l'autre portait un bonnet avec un ponpon rouge.

-Penguin! Shachi!, s'écria Bepo.

-Mais où est Meg?, se questionna Law qui la cherchait partout du regard.

-Avant l'accouplement ils saoulent les femmes mais si elles résistent ils les droguent. Donc elle doit être dans la cabane là bas. On y entend souvent les nouvelles femmes se débattre.

«Se débattre», c'était les mots qu'il avait choisit. Le jour où sa propre mère s'était faite enlever, Chiki les avait suivit jusque ici. Il les avait vu l'enfermer dans cette maison. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une pouliche elle n'avait cessé de se débattre. Ils avaient même dut l'attacher sur une couche afin qu'elle ne se tue pas, elle et l'infâme créature qui s'était logé dans son ventre. Il en faisant encore des cauchemars quelques fois.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, Trafalgar Law et Bepo rampèrent jusqu'à la maison qu'avait désigné le garçon. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, les deux pirates avaient troué le mur à l'arrière de la maison et s'y était introduit.

Yuki était allongée sur un matelas, inconsciente. Elle avait des traces de piqûres dans le bras droit, elle avait probablement dut être droguée.

Law regarda par la fenêtre. La cage ou se trouvait les deux hommes capturé n'était pas loin, c'était tentant de courir aller les sauver mais s'il faisait ça il risquait fortement de grossir le buffé de ce soir. Cependant comme ils ne mangeait que des hommes, Bepo pourrait lui être utile.

-Bepo, occupe toi de libérer Shachi et Penguin. Je serais à la lisière de la forêt avec Meg.

-Oui capitaine, répondit sagement l'ours.

Law prit le poignet de la jeune femme afin de tâter son pouls. Il était faible, à peine perceptible.S'il ne pouvait atteindre l'infirmerie d'ici peu, elle mourra.

-Capitaine, murmura-t-elle.

-Hmm.

-J'ai soif.

Il remplit un verre d'eau à l'évier non loin d'elle et l'aida à boire.

-Tiens bon, Meg. Tu dois tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au Heart.

-C'est de ma faute Law, lui dit-elle comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui parlait.

-Shachi et Penguin se sont fait capturé eux aussi, ne t'en fais pas, essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

-Vous avez vraiment l'air réel comme hallucination.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était vraiment là avec elle et qu'elle allait s'en sortir, mais c'était trop tard. La jeune femme s'était évanouie.

C'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Elle préserverait plus facilement ses forces ainsi.

Arrivé à la lisière du bois, il rejoignit Chiki qui restait en retrait. Ce dernier regarda la jeune femme qui avait la tête en arrière et un bras qui tombait dans les bras de son sauveur.

-Elle est jolie. Vous allez vous marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfant?, demanda Chiki avec toute son innocence d'enfant.

-Hein? Mais .. mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre.

-Vous n'avez pas dit non, bougonna Chiki un peu déçu en se retournant vers le village où se battait les trois pirates.

Trafalgar fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de devenir rouge écarlate jusqu'à ses racines capillaires.

Si Meg lui plaisait? Bien sûr! Mais il ne voulait pas mettre de femme dans sa vie. Une femme d'une île où il repartirait le lendemain ça allait, mais pas d'avantage! L'amour ça brouillait le sens des priorités et puis il pourrait en être dépendant comme la dernière fois.

À peine Bepo, Shachi et Penguin sortirent du village que Law se lança vers le sous-marin. Il courrait du plus vite qu'il pouvait. Son équipage qui le connaissait bien compris que la jeune femme était en danger.

Arrivé au village il confia Meg à Shachi qui était le premier arrivé. Il appela Jean-Bart avec l'escargophone afin qu'il amène le Heart à la plage à côté du village.

De son côté Shachi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Meg. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ses traits si délicats, ni à ses quelques mèches qui frisaient alors que le reste de la chevelure était raide.

Quand Bepo lui proposa de la prendre dans ses bras en attendant que Jean-Bart arrive, Shachi se surprit à refuser. Il avait envie de la protéger et de prendre soin d'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait envie de se donner de la peine pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il se permit de lui remettre les mèches de cheveux de place.

Quand Trafalgar se retourna il tomba nez à nez avec un Shachi aux yeux brillants penché vers la blonde, inconsciente. Il osait même lui caresser la joue. Cette vision le mettait hors de lui. Il s'avança sans plus d'explication vers lui et lui prit la jeune femme des bras. Shachi dut à contre cœur, laisser Meg partir dans les bras de son capitaine.

-Jean ne va pas tarder. Allons à la plage, conclua Law les yeux pleins de reproches rivés sur Shachi.

Penguin et Bepo n'avait pas raté une miette de ce qui c'était passé. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Les ennuis venaient de commencer.


	2. Première bataille

**Première bataille**

À peine furent-ils sur le sous-marin qu tout le monde reçu des directives. Trafalgar voulait être seul avec elle et n'avoir personne dans les pattes, et encore moins Shachi.

À l'infirmerie il lui administra de l'adrénaline afin de réanimer son cœur qui partait dans un sommeil sans retour et lui mit un masque d'oxygène afin de compenser sa respiration faiblarde. Pour ce qui était de la drogue il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, il ne put lui donner que quelques herbes qui pourraient l'aider mais malheureusement rien de plus radical. Il veilla sur elle deux jour et une nuit sans manger ni dormir, à la laver, lui changer la perfusion...

Meg faisait souvent des cauchemars, sûrement dut au fait des hallucinations. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui mettre des serviettes d'eau fraîche pour faire baisser la température qu'elles provoquaient. Quand elle se débattait, il la serrait contre lui. Outre le plaisir inavoué qu'il en tirait c'était pour lui un moyen de l'empêcher de se blesser.

Il se montrait patient même s'il était très inquiet. Il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu le contrôle sur son état, et il détesta ça.

Quand sa température n'était pas trop haute et qu'elle ne cauchemardait pas, il se permettait de regarder non plus en tant que médecin mais en tant qu'homme, la jeune femme nue sous un drap allongée sur ce lit. Elle avait encore besoin de grossir un peu mais les courbes de femmes étaient bien là. Sa peau crémeuse était douce comme de la soie. Il le savait très bien. Quand on faisait des bisous dans son coup on avait des frissons partout.

Il savait très bien pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire tout ça, elle étais sa chose. Il ne croyait en rien et ses désirs ardents lui montraient qu'il allait la faire souffrir. Il ne voulait pas que la pénétrer, il souhaitait l'entendre gémir et prononcer son nom. Il voulait qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui, qu'il soit le seul à la toucher.

Il ne dirait jamais à cette jeune femme ce dont il s'était permit de faire. Il savait très bien que ça pourrait lui faire peur, tout comme il avait peur de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Si elle n'avait pas mangé ce fruit du démon il l'aurait abandonné sur la première île afin de ne pas prendre de risque, mais il avait vraiment besoin de personne avec ce genre de facultés dans l'équipage. À moins que ça soit une excuse qu'il se donnait...

Quand Meg se réveilla sa tête lui faisait très mal. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose sur son ventre. C'était Law qui s'était assoupit. Il avait mit sa tête dans ses bras.

Elle se rendit compte rapidement qu'elle était nue. Elle souhaita dans un premier temps s'écarter de lui et se rhabiller. Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la mine affreuse du médecin. Il était exténué. Elle choisit donc de ne pas bouger afin qu'il se repose un peu.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras musclé du jeune homme et se rendormit à son tour.

Quand elle se réveilla il était debout en train de regarder par le hublot. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que lors de son précédent réveil.

-Comment te sens tu?, lui demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Ça va. Et toi pas trop fatigué?

-Donc tu t'es bien réveillé, affirma-t-il gravement.

-Tu dormais alors j'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller et puis je me suis endormie.

-Hmm.

Un silence envahit la pièce comme si chacun d'eux se remémorait des choses dont ils avaient honte où qu'ils souhaitaient taire à tout jamais.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir posé autant de soucis et merci de t'être occupé de moi, lança-t-elle. Mais pourrais-je avoir mes vêtements s'il te plaît?

-Hmm. Avant tout j'aimerais savoir de quoi tu voulais parler quand tu disais que c'était de ta faute. Au début j'ai pensé que tu faisais référence à ta capture puis ensuite j'ai pensé que les Matchapas ne droguerait pas les femmes si ça les tuées. À première vue il n'y a aucun lien entre ces deux choses mais plus j'y pensais et plus ça avait l'air d'en avoir un.

-Je ne savais pas que je le disais vraiment à vous, dit-elle tout bas honteuse. Tant mieux en fin de compte, se résigna-t-elle.

-Ouai, tu as halluciné pendant deux jours.

-Aussi longtemps?!, s'écria-t-elle.

-Oui, et c'est une chance que tu sois en vie.

-C'est de ma faute, expliqua-t-elle. Quand je me suis réveillée une femme retirait tout juste une seringue de mon bras. Puis j'ai commencé à avoir des visions et à voir trouble rapidement après. J'en ai donc conclue qu'elle m'avait drogué. J'ai résisté à la drogue le plus longtemps qu'il m'a été possible et j'ai essayé de fuir. Cependant j'ai à peine put aller jusqu'à une fenêtre. Une de ces horribles bestioles m'a empêché d'aller plus loin en me poussant violemment. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je sais cependant que j'ai luté mais qu'on me tenais puis qu'on m'a planté quelque chose dans le bras. Je pense qu'ils m'ont injecté une nouvelle dose de drogue parce que je ne me laissais pas faire. Si j'avais cru que vous seriez venu je pense... Non en fait. Je me serais encore plus débattue.

-Hmm. Je comprends, lui répondit-il en lui tendant ses vêtements.

Il lui tourna le dos et elle en profita pour s'habiller. Elle repensait à tout ça. Deux jours inconsciente, nue avec lui. Quel embarra!

-Juste une question, osa-t-elle, pendant ces deux jours une autre personne m'a...

-J'ai fermé la porte à clef. Personne n'est rentré et personne ne nous... ne t'a vu.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle repensait à ce qu'avait dit Law. Était-ce un lapsus ou juste qu'il pensait à autre chose?

Assise à côté du grand hublot dans la salle des machines, elle commençait à douter du capitaine.

-Tu regardes les poissons?, lui demanda Penguin en arrivant.

-Hmm, lui répondit-elle en souriant distraitement.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Ouai ça va mieux. Et toi?

-Ça va, merci. Tu sais tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi. Quand le capitaine reste dans l'infirmerie sans sortir, même pas pour manger ce n'est jamais bon signe, lui apprit-il.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant prit soin de moi.

Meg s'en voulait terriblement, il n'y avait pas deux minutes de cela qu'elle était en train de se demander si Law n'avait pas profité d'elle.

-Meg?

-Oui?

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose. Va à la cuisine, je suis sûr que Shachi aura quelque chose pour toi.

-D'accord, lui répondit-elle sans tergiverser d'avantage.

-Et si tu croises le capitaine il te dira probablement d'aller dormir, la prévient-il.

Dans la cuisine Shachi semblait très heureux de la voir. Il la serra dans les bras et la fit voler dans les airs. Meg en était toute gênée. Quand elle lui demanda s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à grignoter il lui offrit tout un banquet.

Trafalgar fit son apparition et l'ambiance retomba d'un coup net, comme si un drame venait tout juste de se produire.

Meg qui n'était pas là depuis longtemps ne savait pas si c'était leur comportement habituel, ou si il s'était passé quelque chose récemment.

Dès qu'elle eut finit de manger Trafalgar lui ordonna de le suivre. Sans discuter elle s'exécuta. Au niveau de la porte elle se retourna et sourit au cuisinier.

-Merci!

-Mais a..avec plaisir Meg, bafoua Shachi.

-Quand elle rattrapa Trafalgar ce dernier se retourna vers elle.

-Tu n'avais pas lui dire ça, lui lança-t-il sèchement.

-Quand même!, lui rétorqua-t-elle sans même avoir eut le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Il a été si gentils avec moi.

-C'est son travail.

-Aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Le chirurgien de la mort s'était retourné et avait reprit sa marche. Il l'amena dans une chambre.

-Voici tes quartiers. Les miens sont juste en face si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. NE RENTRE JAMAIS SANS EN AVOIR LA PERMISSION, lui cria-t-il tel un enfant qui voulait cacher ses trésors.

Devant la tête choquée de Meg, il ne sut comment réagir. Il se racla alors bruyamment la gorge.

-Pour le reste du sous-marin il n'y a pas de règles particulière. Tu te débrouille avec le reste de l'équipage pour leurs quartiers.

-Ok. De toute façon je ne vois pas ce que je ferais dans leur chambre.., lâcha-t-elle déroutée.

-Hmm. Repose toi jusqu'à ce soir.

Meg n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Comment pourrait-elle?

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas d'affaire qu'elle pourrait ranger ni de livre à lire. Elle regardait les poissons énormes passer à côté du sous marin depuis son hublot. C'était beau mais elle aurait préféré être dans la salle des machines. Elle aurait put discuter avec Penguin et regarder le fond de l'océan par un plus grand hublot.

-Que quelque chose se passe, priait-elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard son vœu fut exaucer. Le Heart se mit à trembler comme si on lui frappait dessus. Elle se rua à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Une autre secousse la fit traverser la porte d'en face.


	3. Vivre dans le coeur

**Vivre dans le Cœur**

Elle se retrouva dans une immense chambre. Law se tenait au bureau, il avait le teint blafard comme s'il avait vu... UN MONSTRE! Là juste au hublot! Un espèce de requin immense tentait d'avaler le Heart!

Elle courut vers le hublot d'où elle pouvait voir l'œil du géant. Elle fixa ce dernier.

-STOP!, hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Le monstre s'arrêta net. Elle prit le temps de respirer un coup et recommença à s'adresser à lui.

-Va-t-en le plus loin possible!

Le poisson, tel une bonne grosse bestiole bien docile, partit.

Meg se rappela de ce que lui avait mentionné le capitaine plus tôt dans la journée. Elle préféra partir avant qu'il n'ait assez retrouvé ses esprits pour lui remonter les bretelles.

Elle couru jusqu'à la salle des machines. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas retourner dans sa chambre.

-Tu n'as pas croisé le capitaine depuis tout à l'heure?, demanda Penguin surpris.

-Si, répondit-elle discrète.

-Je ne lui désobéirais pas si j'étais toi.

-Je prends le risque, insista-t-elle. Et puis je suis bien ici.

-Tu ne serais pas mieux à discuter avec Shachi?

-Penguin? Je t'ennuies?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Non! Pas du tout! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, essaya-t-il de se rattraper. C'est juste que je me demandais si ça se passait bien ente toi et Shachi.

-Serais-tu en train de me faire une crise de jalousie? Parce que je te préviens, avec moi tu ne pourras rien espérer de plus que d..

-Meg! Ce n'est pas ça. Je t'apprécie mais je veux juste te rappeler que tu es dans un équipage d'hommes. Ce genre de choses peuvent arriver. En revanche fais attention à ce que tu fais.

-Stop!, l'interrompit-elle. Pour moi c'est une chance de pouvoir être là et pas.. on ne sait où. Je ne souhaites pas semer la zizanie entre vous.

En disant cela elle s'était mit en boule. Penguin comprit que malgré lui il avait faire remonter à la surface un souvenir qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

-Je ne sais même pas si je peux me permettre le luxe d'avoir des amis, chuchota-t-elle pour elle même.

Penguin fût surprit d'entendre cela. Il s'imaginait qu'elle avait eut un passé difficile, mais de là à ce qu'elle se sente enfermée dans la solitude à ce point.

-Si tu m'expliquais un peu, lui proposa-t-il.

-C'est long et chiant et à la fin tu vas vouloir me faire un câlin.

-Je prends le risque, sourit-il.

-Tu veux vraiment? Ici est aujourd'hui?

-Ça serait bien, je pense, insista-t-il.

-Une prochaine fois alors.

Deux semaines passèrent, et chaque jours il remettait ça sur le tapis, et chaque jours elle trouvait une excuse plus idiote que la précédente.

Penguin avait bien dormit cette nuit. Il prit son petit déjeuné de bonne heure et fila vers son poste de travail. Il commença par prendre ses outils et à faire un tour des «cocottes». C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit quelque chose qui dépassait entre deux tuyaux au fond de la salle.

C'était une chevelure blonde. Elle tremblait et s'était recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle serrait ses jambes contre elle et avait reposé sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle ne portait qu'une grande chemise de nuit blanche qui n'était qu'un vieux t-shirt du capitaine.

Il suffit juste qu'il effleure une de ses mèches pour qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Il fait froid dans un sous-marin, lui dit-il en lui mettant une veste qu'il avait l'habitude de laisser traîner par là sur les épaules.

-Merci, murmura-telle honteuse.

Elle lui expliqua à contre cœur qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de venir dormir ici, elle trouvait cet endroit plus rassurant que sa chambre.

-Je crois que c'est maintenant que tu vas devoir me dire d'où tu viens, non?

Un bon quart d'heure passa en silence. N'y avait-il rien de possible pour faire parler cette tête de mule? Penguin n''allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement, au ça non! Elle allait bien finir par parler.

-Je fais mon tour, et après tu me racontes, lui proposa-t-il.

Le jour où Meg avait intégré l'équipage, elle avait espéré pouvoir tirer un trait sur son passé et avoir droit à un nouveau départ. Elle espérait pouvoir ne rien dire au machiniste. Elle l'appréciait mais ça faisait trop peu de temps qu'elle le connaissait pour lui dire tout cela.

-Alors?, lança l'homme en la faisant sursauter.

-Je ne sais plus, essaya-t-elle.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Du silence et encore du silence, ça devait bien faire dix minutes qu'elle le faisait attendre.

-Meg, faisons un marché. Si tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé je ne dis pas au capitaine que tu dors ici.

À ces mots elle ne put empêcher un rictus de surprise de s'afficher pendant quelques millisecondes sur sa figure. Penguin eu un sourire en coin, il avait touché le point sensible: le méchant capitaine sadique.

-Je... Je..., marmonna-t-elle avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Penguin regarda à peine le corps effondré au sol. Il finit sa cigarette, l'écrasa dans un cendrier et se leva.

-T'as gagné, je vais voir le capitaine.

-Non!, s'écria-t-elle en redressant la tête.

Penguin s'arrêta et sourit. Il allait enfin savoir. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je t'écoute, lui lança-t-il.

\- Chieur, commença-t-elle. Mes parents ne sont pas vraiment les miens. Ils m'ont prise à la mort de ma vraie famille que pour une chose: l'argent que je pourrais leur faire rapporter. Ils m'ont fait travailler depuis mes cinq ans. Plus le temps passait, plus ils devenaient riche. Ils ont même finit par acheter un fruit du démon à des pirates. Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs sur des effets bizarre. Comme ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque ils m'ont fait manger ce fruit. Dès qu'ils ont comprirent quel pouvoir j'avais acquis ils se posèrent une question: me vendre ou me garder pour m'utiliser. Au final ils ont prit la décision de me vendre. J'ai été vendue plus de 200 fois. J'ai dut obliger des personnes à faire toutes sortes de choses. Mes maîtres me craignaient alors ils restaient toujours à distance et quand ils souhaitaient avoir accès à mon corps ils me droguaient. Mon dernier propriétaire était trop sûr de lui. Il était persuadé qu'il pourrait me résister. J'en ai donc profité pour m'enfuir.

Elle avait raconté ça d'une traite, en bloquant tous ses souvenirs. Ce n'était qu'un résumé mais Penguin avait l'air de s'en contenter. Elle avait peur de sa réaction si elle lui avait donné des détails, et puis ça aurait prit des heures.

Un long silence régna dans la salle. C'est Bepo dans l'escargophone qui sortit Penguin de sa torpeur. Ce dernier toucha quelques manivelles, tourna quelques boutons, lança un «Fait!» dans l'escargophone et revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en soupirant.

-J'hésite entre te faire un câlin, tout raconter au capitaine, te poser encore plus de questions ou les trois à la fois.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de tout raconter comme ça, ça éviterais de me mettre dans l'embarra lors d'une de ses «convocations», dit-elle en essayant de plaisanter.

Ils discutèrent de poissons jusqu'à ce que Shachi appelle tout le monde pour le repas.

Comme il l' avait dit , il avait plein de questions. Mais vu comme il avait dut la travailler au corps pour savoir ça, il la laissa comparer les poissons au capitaine. Une bataille à la fois.

Il régnait une drôle d'ambiance dans la cuisine, Meg était entourée de Penguin et de Shachi. En face d'elle se trouvait Trafalgar qui était plus froid que jamais. Il était entouré de Jean-Bart et de Bepo.

Malgré les coups d'œils de son capitaine Shachi refusait de se calmer. Ce dernier avait un projet: amener Meg faire les boutiques dès que ça sera possible. Il était si excité que celle-ci ne put le lui refuser alors que ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout. C'est quand il parla de lui faire essayer de jolies petites robes à froufrou qu'elle lança un regard SOS autour d'elle.

Bepo n'était d'aucune aide, vu la rougeur de ses joues il devait être en plein dans ses fantasmes. Jean-Bart se retenait d'éclater de rire, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente encore plus seule. Le capitaine affichait un sourire sadique. Penguin, lui attendait sa réaction. Il se demandait si elle allait accepter pour ne pas blesser le cuisinier ou se mettre à le taper ou encore à utiliser son fruit du démon.

À la guerre comme à la guerre elle dut se débrouiller toute seule et sans aucune forme de soutient.

-Shachi tu te trompe de personne. Aller faire les boutiques, ok, si tu veux et c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir. Les robes de péripatéticienne, non merci. J'aime les vêtements amples et discrets. Je suis désolée de te ramener sur terre de cette façon mais ça c'est non.

Jean-Bart éclata de rire en voyant la mine renfrognée de Shachi. On aurait dit Garfield privé de lasagne. Penguin le taquinait et Trafalgar gloussait silencieusement.

-De quoi tu te pleins Shachi?, lui demanda le géant. Pour une fois que tu as affaire à une vraie femme et non à une de ces chochottes que l'on rencontre dans les ports! Tu n'en trouvera pas tous les jours qui feront fuir un monstre des abysses!

-C'est toi qui l'a fait partir?!, s'étonna Shachi.

Dès que Meg en eut l'occasion elle partit se mettre à l'écart. Elle était sur le pont accoudée à la rambarde, seule face à l'immensité de l'océan. Les petites vagues léchaient la coque du Heart. Ça lui faisait du bien un peu de solitude. Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être avec des gens. Law qui appréciait également la solitude avait eu la même idée, en réalité c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise avec le temps. Il la rejoignit donc.

Il portait un grand poncho qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il était jaune et en grosse laine. On aurait dit que Law était un berger quand il le portait, mais il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire à part bien sûr si on souhaitait avoir un changement d'organisation des membres.

Il se mit derrière elle et passa le poncho au dessus de sa tête. Meg se retrouva dans le poncho, collée à Law.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Pourquoi pour moi?, l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je suis ton capitaine. Je suis responsable de toi et donc je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

-Je ne parlais pas uniquement de maintenant, insista-t-elle. Tu prends soin de moi alors que je suis apparue dans un radeau, comme ça, parce que les courants marins l'ont décidé.

-Alors disons que s'ils l'ont décidé ainsi c'est qu'il doit bien avoir une raison, lui répondit-il désinvolte en passant ses bras autour des épaules de la petite blonde. Et puis tu es une femme et tu es sous mes ordres, alors...

-Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, l'interrompit-elle froidement. Dès que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi tu m'enverra au casse pipe, comme les autres.

-Comme les autres?

Cette dernière réplique de la jeune femme sortit Trafalgar de son air détaché. Lui qui comptait la torturer un peu en lui annonçant qu'elle pourrait combler les moments de solitude entre les port, n'en avait plus vraiment envie.

Elle ne répondait pas. Law sentait des fois qu'il avait sa confiance et à d'autres moments qu'elle se méfiait de lui.

-Meg, pourquoi tu as accepté d'être dans mon équipage?, lui demanda-t-il en essayant d'être le plus calme possible.

-Parce que j'ai espéré que tu sois différent. Que tu me donne envie de me battre pour toi.

-Je t'ai déçu?, lui répondit-il en prenant tout son temps.

Meg se retourna vers lui. Son souffle était court et ses yeux rougis, alors Law la serra contre lui. Ça n'était pas du tout habituel pour lui de faire ça mais elle en avait besoin.

-Tu es ma nakama. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer éclata le cœur de la jeune femme. Plus elle pleurait contre lui, plus il serrait sa tête dans son propre coup.

-C'est finit maintenant, tu es avec moi, lui disait-il pour la rassurer.

Mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit tout ça? Quel idiot! Une femme dans l'équipage qui a mangé un fruit du démon ça se bat et puis de temps en temps on la saute, et puis ça s'arrête là! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête!

Et puis en plus elle s'est endormie!


	4. L'orage approche

**L'orage approche**

Shachi avait avancé la préparation du petit déjeuné et avait tout nettoyé dans la cuisine. Il allait à sa chambre quand il croisit Law portant Meg dans ses bras.

-Elle s'est endormie sur le pont, expliqua-t-il. Referme la porte, je n'ai pas put le faire correctement.

-Oui capitaine, lui répondit froidement Shachi.

Law comprenait ce que vivait Shachi mais il se sentait obligé de protéger cette femme. Et puis c'était sa femme, sa pute. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre ça de vue.

Il ne connaissait pas grand chose d'elle, certes, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de prendre soin d'elle. Si une fille ne va pas bien il ne peut pas bien prendre son pied.

Penguin avec qui elle avait passé beaucoup de temps devait probablement en savoir d'avantage à son sujet. Mais ça ne faisait rien, elle était là pour lui. Peut être qu'un jour il demanderait au machiniste ce qu'il sait, mais pour le moment il profitait de pouvoir la poser dans son lit.

C'était à ça que pensait, ou plutôt voulait penser Trafalgar.

Il lui retira ses bottines, mit la couverture sur les épaules et repartit dans sa propre chambre. Il devait se reposer, demain ils arriveraient sur une nouvelle île.

Le lendemain matin Meg fut la dernière à venir prendre son déjeuné.

-Réveil difficile? On va bientôt remonter à la surface, la questionna Bepo.

-Et bien je suis prête.

Law sortit comme un lapin qui sort d'un chapeau de derrière Bepo. Il la saisit en haut de ses cuisses et la fit basculer par dessus son épaule et l'amena dans la cuisine.

-Le petit déjeuné c'est important, compris?

-Oui capitaine, lui répondit-elle en soufflant.

Il la poussa vers la table et repartit vers la salle de contrôle.

Shachi fut tout heureux de pouvoir prendre la relève.

Une fois à terre tout le monde avait des ordres stricts. Penguin et Bepo surveillaient le bâteau tandis que JB, Shachi qui ne tenait plus en place et Meg l'accompagnerait en ville.

La journée se passa globalement bien. Ils achetèrent toute la nourriture dont-ils avaient besoin, remplirent leur réserve d'eau potable et achetèrent des affaires pour la nouvelle. Ces dernières avaient été choisies par les trois hommes qui se disputaient. Meg s'amusait de les voir discuter tenue et apparence féminine, mais s'apitoyait sur son sort quand elle voyait tout ce qu'elle devait essayer.

Au fil de la journée Meg apprenait à apprécier Shachi. Ils parlaient beaucoup (Shachi parlait et elle écoutait en lui souriant).

Jean n'était pas un grand philosophe mais n'était pas idiot. Il voyait bien que plus Shachi se rapprochait de Meg plus le visage de son capitaine s'assombrissait.

Les jours qui suivirent sur l'île ne furent pas très joyeux. Trafalgar passait son temps seul enfermé dans sa cabine. Penguin, Bepo et JB étaient très occupés donc Meg passa son temps avec Shachi.

Quand Law allait vers la cuisine il les entendait rire, ça l'insupportait tant qu'il préférait retourner aussitôt dans sa cabine.

Meg s'inquiétait de ne plus le voir venir manger, elle prit donc l'initiative d'aller lui apporter une assiette.

Quand Trafalgar entendit toquer à sa porte il crut que c'était Penguin ou Bepo.

-Entre.

Il fut surprit de voir la jeune femme entrer avec une assiette dans les mains.

-Meg, si je ne viens pas manger ça veut dire que je ne souhaite pas manger. Va t'en d'ici tout de suite!, s'énerva-t-il.

Surprise et atteinte par la réaction violente du capitaine, elle sursauta et l'assiette tomba.

-Et voilà ce que tu as fait! Maintenant je vais...

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle était encore dans le couloir on l'attrapa à la taille. Elle ne touchait plus le sol. Meg connaissait cette façon forte de respirer mais pas chez le capitaine. Elle se débattait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Avant on l'enfermait et on la droguait, elle n'avait aucune issue, tandis que maintenant elle avait peut être une chance de pouvoir se libérer.

Trafalgar était fin de carrure mais n'en était pas moins fort. Il remonta tout le couloir facilement. Elle pouvait s'accrocher à ce qu'elle voulait et se remuer dans tous les sens ça ne le gênait qu'à peine.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il la lança sur le lit. Elle se releva presque immédiatement et essaya de le fuir. Il la rattrapa avec une aisance qui découragea la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa encore et encore, mais ne réussit même pas à lui lancer un livre dans la figure. En réalité, il ne lui avait même pas laissé l'opportunité de pouvoir atteindre le bureau.

Quand il réussit enfin à la bloquer sur le lit il lui arracha ses vêtements d'un seul doigt. Meg avait soudainement l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été ainsi, sans défense face à son prédateur.

Nue devant lui, sous lui elle préféra fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Il commença par la mordre violemment au sein. La douleur arracha un minuscule gémissement à Meg. Content de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle il recommença à la torturer. Il la mordait, la doigtait et malaxait ses seins. Le corps de Meg commençait à trembler. Ce n'était pas un viol ordinaire dont elle avait été habituée, c'était aussi une trahison. Elle avait mit sa confiance en lui! Comment pouvait-il oser faire ça? Il étais son capitaine, il était sensé être là pour elle et non pour l'utiliser.

Afin d'échapper à ce supplice, son cerveau ne voulu plus être conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il l'envoya dans la salle des machines, où elle pouvait être seule pendant la nuit. Elle commençait à sentir la froideur des machines sommeillantes autour d'elle.

Elle fut ramenée à cette horrible chambre par une douleur lancinante qui lui broyait le bas ventre. La voyant crier, Trafalgar ne put s'empêcher d'y aller plus fort, plus vite. Ça l'excitait à tel point qu'il éjacula en quelques secondes.

Soulagé, il se rhabilla et quitta la pièce.

Meg s'était roulée en boule sur le sol. Elle pleurait et tremblait. Elle avait mal et commençait à saigner, et surtout elle se sentait sale.

Elle se rua dans sa chambre puis dans sa salle de bain, puis resta plus d'une heure sous la douche.

Ce genre de scènes devenaient de plus en plus courantes dans les mois qui suivirent. Meg gardait le sourire en s'accrochant à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait put vivre avec chacun d'entre eux.

Des fois il la retrouvait sur le pont. Elle se mettait en boule au sol. Il avançait vers elle avec lenteur, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de se presser car il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Son corps tremblait comme s'il n'avait pas perdu espoir alors que ses yeux pleuraient déjà la défaite.

Il la serrait contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Il lui embrassait la tête en lui souriant. C'était de la torture. Il la détruisait intérieurement. Elle perdait espoir, la souffrance n'était plus un souvenir mais un fait réel du quotidien. Au fil du temps sa résistance baissée. Elle qui se débattait et tentait de le frapper, se laissait prendre dans les bras. Elle restait en boule dans ses bras et lâchait quelques «je t'en supplie» couverts de larmes qui ne faisaient que raviver l'ardeur du capitaine.

Elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à part sur le pont elle lui offrait de nouvelles occasions. Cependant elle ne supportait plus la compagnie des autres. Elle avait toujours l'impression de jouer comme un double jeu et de les tromper.

Le machiniste qui passait plus de temps avec elle, avait remarqué un changement dans son comportement. Elle fuyait tout simplement le monde entier et sursauté dès qu'une référence au capitaine était faite le capitaine et elle était devenue maladroite. Souvent, elle semblait brusquement comme aspirée dans ses pensées sans vraiment de raisons apparentes alors qu'elle pouvait par exemple faire la vaisselle. Quand il lui demandait si ça allait, elle répondait par une plaisanterie et changeait de sujet. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se confie à lui, et qu'elle pleure dans ses bras, lui son ami. Cependant dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près elle semblait paniquer, alors il reculait.

JB essayait de faire avouer le capitaine qui faisait la sourde oreille tandis que Bepo le boudait.

C'était une ambiance vraiment étouffante. Quand ils arrivèrent sur une île, Meg sortit afin de pouvoir respirer un peu.

C'était une île polaire avec un petit village.

Quand le reste de l'équipage sortit, elle voulu se rapprocher de Penguin. Elle baissait la tête sous sa grande capuche afin de ne pas se heurter au regard du capitaine. Elle serrait les dents et plissait les yeux pour ne pas craquer. Résultat des courses elle glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Elle sentit un bras s'entourer autour de ses hanches et la porter avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol. Sa capuche partit en arrière et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face au chirurgien de la mort.

-Bravo la cruche.., se disait-elle.

Il la reposa sur le sol en gardant sur elle un regard glacial. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua comme si il allait la déchirer en deux.

-Tu pourrais pas faire attention! Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois à me regarder comme ça? Pourquoi je devrais t'aider après tout? Tu as toujours besoin que je te soigne!, lui hurlait-il.

Il était vrai que ces derniers temps elle se blessait souvent. Elle essayait de cacher ses bleus et ses blessures mais dès qu'il s'en rendait compte les choses n'en devenaient que pire.

Comme elle détournait la tête sans rien dire il finit par la jeter au sol, sous les yeux horrifiés du reste de l'équipage.

Sans broncher, Meg se releva et remit la capuche sur sa tête. Elle tourna le dos à l'équipage et fonça tout droit devant-elle. C'était la meilleure chose qu'elle pourrait faire, adieu Penguin, Bepo, Shachi et Jean Bart.

-Allons ma vieille, tu as connu des situations pires que ça, se consolait-elle alors que des gouttes d'eau salées courraient sur ses joues en laissant un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Penguin se retourna face à son capitaine.

-Orpheline, prise en charge par un couple afin de la faire travailler à partir de l'âge de cinq ans. On lui a ensuite forcé à manger un fruit du démon. Puis on l'a vendu. Elle est passé par un nombre impressionnant de propriétaires qui lui ont fait subir les choses les plus atroces qu'il soit. Elle a put un jour s'échapper parce que son geôlier n'a pas été assez prudent. Tout ça sans compter que vous lui faites on ne sait trop quoi! Mon cher capitaine, sera tu son nouveau geôlier ou juste un nouveau tortionnaire?

-Tu fais chier, répondit Law en voyant où il voulait en venir. JB et Penguin vous restez avec le Heart, Bepo et Shachi vous allez faire le ravitaillement.


	5. Quand on est en bas on ne peut que monte

**Quand on est en bas, on ne peut que monter.**

Il faisait froid. Meg n'était pas habituée à ce climat. Elle avançait péniblement contre le vent. Une tempête la perdit facilement. Épuisée de luter contre son persécuteur, gelée par la peur et perdue, elle s'effondra dans la neige.

Son cœur se remémora tant de souvenirs que les larmes vinrent se congeler sur ses joues. Aucun des souvenirs ne parlaient pas du cruel Trafalgar Law.

Elle voulait que personne ne vienne, qu'un animal la dévore, que la neige prenne ce qu'il restait de chaleur en elle. Elle essayait de se calmer pour que son cœur s'arrête de battre. Elle essayait de se convaincre que l'équipage du sous-marin et de son capitaine n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve mi cauchemar qu'elle s'était créé et dans lequel elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner.

-Saloperie de capitaine Trafalgar Law, gémit-elle comme une conclusion de l'histoire.

Elle ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, c'était finit.

Quand Law la trouva la neige commençait à la recouvrir. Il la porta jusqu'au premier abris qu'il trouva. C'était une grotte où on y voyait à peine et qui était très humide, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre on s'en contenterait.

-Law, gémit-elle à nouveau en sentant son odeur cacaotée.

-Je te demande pardon Meg. J'ai été injuste avec toi.

Il la serra contre lui. Les paroles de Penguin lui revint en tête. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait subir cela? Le capitaine ne savait plus qui il était. Était-il le doux Law ou le cruel chirurgien de la mort?

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais servie de ton fruit du démon? Tu aurais put facilement me repousser, demanda-t-il.

Elle fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne le fera plus?, espéra-t-elle.

-J'essaierais.

-Non, promets le moi. Promets moi que tu ne me forcera plus à rentrer dans ta chambre, que plus jamais tu ne me fera mal, insista-t-elle.

-Pourquoi trembles tu?, lui demanda-t-il comme si ça n'avait jamais été le cas.

 **-Promets**!, hurla-t-elle avec un regard ferme.

Law se sentait honteux et il avait de quoi. Il avait beau être souvent cruel, il voulait protéger cette jeune femme cependant il était très dur de la protéger contre lui même.

Elle dormit un peu dans ses bras. Son corps contre lui faisait renaître des sensations de désirs qu'il essayé de contenir. Il devait au moins essayer de tenir cette promesse.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça?, se demanda-t-il à haute voix pensant qu'elle dormait profondément.

-C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question. Si tu y t'étais mieux pris je serais venu à toi sans que tu es besoin de me forcer.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi?, demanda-t-elle en poussant son torse avec sa main.

Il fallait qu'elle soit plus loin de lui, il fallait qu'elle le repousse. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit à sa merci, il ne fallait pas qu'elle retourne dans ce sous-marin où elle serait à nouveau sa proie.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir Meg, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à me retenir. Tu m'attire. Toi, ta souffrance et ta fragilité.

 **-NON**!, hurla-t-elle de tout son cœur en le repoussant.

Elle pleurait et essayait de se relever en s'appuyant à la paroi. Il fallait qu'elle parte, maintenant.

Elle s'élança dans la tempête sans se retourner. Il fallait qu'elle le fuit, il fallait qu'elle aille là où il ne pourrait plus la retrouver.

«Pouf!» fit son corps dans la neige.

-Arrête, lui ordonna-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vois qu tu n'y arrives pas.

Elle se débattit sans relâche encore plus qu'elle en avait put le faire. Elle savait que si elle perdait maintenant elle était finie. Law fut forcé de la reposer sur le sol.

-Je ne retournerais jamais dans ton navire!, lui lança-t-elle.

-Et que comptes tu faire?

-Mourir en paix. Là où je ne serais plus jamais un objet pour quiconque!

-Non, lui répondit-il froidement. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Il la porta sur son épaule jusqu'à la grotte. Elle se débattait mais en la portant comme ça, ça ne le gênait pas trop. Il la posa sur le sol et se mit un peu plus loin.

Il attendit que la tempête se calme en silence, puis il se leva.

-On y va, lui annonça-t-il en s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle.

-Non! **Non**! **NON**!, s'égosillait-elle en reculant.

Sa tête frappa la paroi et elle s'effondra au sol. Trafalgar s'y attendait, c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on recule dans la peur.

Il la prit dans les bras et se dirigea vers le Heart.

Au sous-marin il la déposa sur son propre lit et lui injecta quelques médicaments qui l'aideraient à se remettre en état. Ensuite il alla lui chercher à manger. Elle aurait put aller à la cuisine toute seule plus tard, mais il avait envie de la garder rien que pour lui encore un peu.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut choquée d'être dans le lit du capitaine, collée au torse de celui-ci. Il feuilletait un livre qui avait l'air très absorbant. Sans chercher à en savoir d'avantage elle le repoussa et tomba sur le sol. Elle se releva et couru vers la porte. Il était là juste entre elle et l'issue. Elle essaya de se concentrer, il fallait qu'elle utilise son fruit. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte.

Il ne lui laissa pas de temps de se calmer et fonça sur elle. Il l'embrassa en la collant contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Elle se laissa tomber à terre en fermant les yeux.

-Tue moi, supplia-t-elle.

-Laisse moi au moins une chance de tenir ma promesse, lui répondit-il.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'assit sur le lit. Serrée ainsi contre lui elle se remit à trembler. L'enfer allait-il recommencer?

Une fois dans le couloir elle couru jusqu'à la salle des machines. Elle se terra dans un coin et se roula en boule. Quand Penguin la trouva elle était en pleurs. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait la toucher et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas la serrer contre lui. Impuissant, il s'assit à côté d'elle en refusant de la laisser seule.

Pendant le repas Law était particulièrement attentif à Meg.

-N'oublie pas de manger de la viande, lui disait-il en lui tendant le plat.

Elle n'osait pas parler, ni lever les yeux. Le reste de l'équipage se regardait, mais qu'avait-il bien put se passer?

Après le repas elle crut qu'elle pourrait s'isoler sur le ponton, lorsqu'elle vit le capitaine se diriger vers ses quartiers. Accoudée à la rambarde elle regardait la mer qui était assez mouvementée ce jour là.

-Ne sautes pas, la pria une voix juste derrière elle.

En tournant la tête elle se retrouva face à sa figure. Elle avait la tête prêt de son début de barbe en éclair. Il était juste derrière elle, collé à elle. Elle avait tant souhaité être ailleurs qu'ici qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa présence.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux. La seule issue qui était à sa portée était la mer. Elle savait que si elle s'y jetait maintenant, elle provoquerait le contact qu'elle redoutait tant.

-J'ai promit, donc essaye de te détendre s'il te plaît. Quand tu es glaciale comme ça, ça ne m'aide pas.

-Tu me fais peur, lui dit-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu en es désolé ou que tu ne comprends pas. Tu l'as voulu.

Elle aurait voulu être loin, elle aurait voulu être au fond des eaux elle aurait voulu..

Law l'entoura de ses bras, sans serrer.

-Lâche moi s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle.

Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son propre corps.

Un moment de silence passa. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas bien mais il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'elle. Il était attiré par elle, par ses douleurs, ses pleurs, ses cris et ses sourires. Les épaules de la jeune femme se mirent à tressauter. Quand ce fût tout son corps qui se mit à trembler, il ne put résister. En la prenant par les épaules il la tourna et plaqua sa tête contre son épaule. Elle pleura longtemps.

-Viens dormir, tu en as besoin conclu-t-il.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Le trajet fût périlleux. Elle perdait souvent l'équilibre et ses jambes la lâchaient. Elle refusait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, alors il la rattrapait avec qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Cette nuit là il n'arriva pas à dormir. Il désirait aller la chercher tout en se maudissant de l'homme affreux qu'il pouvait être.

Cinq jours plus tard ils arrivèrent sur une île. Dans la ville Meg ne lâchait pas Penguin. Elle aimait beaucoup être avec lui ou avec Bepo. Cependant ce dernier était souvent avec le capitaine alors elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions de passer du temps avec lui.

Jean Bart était d'un naturel bout en train qui secouait la jeune femme un peu trop à son goût. Shachi, lui était trop entreprenant, un peu trop proche ou câlin.

Vers les onze heures et demies passées, Penguin et Meg se dirigèrent vers l'auberge qui servait de point de rendez-vous pour le repas de midi. Soudainement un homme dans un grand manteau noir à haut col surgit devant eux. Comme il leur tournait le dos il ne les vit pas. Cependant Meg le reconnu à son couvre chef, c'était le capitaine. Il sortait d'une porte d'un magasin qu'elle regarda plus attentivement quand ils passèrent devant. La vitrine était séparée du reste de la boutique par de gros rideaux roses saumonés. Cependant entre les deux rideaux Meg put apercevoir plusieurs femmes à moitié nues tirant des hommes à droite ou à gauche. Elle fût si surprise qu'elle se figea sur place.

-C'est un bordel, lui confirma Penguin en lui prenant le bras pour la faire avancer. Si on reste ici on va avoir des ennuis.

Pendant le repas elle resta froide. Elle n'avait pas peur de lever les yeux vers Trafalgar. Elle le transperçait du regard, elle le mettait à nu. Comment avait-il osé d'aller voir ces femmes après lui avoir dit qu'elle l'attirait?

Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de colère? Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle d'être allé se calmer sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends vieille folle?, se demandait-elle. Cet homme t'a trahit, il t'a fait mal et toi tu cours après lui? Mais t'es malade ou quoi? Vas-y habille toi en pute et trémousse toi devant lui, tu vas voir s'il va aimer!

Après le repas, elle repartit avec Penguin. Il y avait plusieurs boutiques qu'ils souhaitaient visiter.

Il était à peine trois heures et ils venaient de sortir d'une librairie, lorsque soudain Meg fût happée par un bras. Elle s'accrocha au sweater de Penguin qui fut emporter avec elle.

-Meg lâche moi! Tu m'empêches de courir!, s'écriait Penguin.

Trafalgar qui avait attrapé Meg, était poursuivi par toute une bande d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

-Qui c'est ceux là?, demanda Meg.

-Des chasseurs de primes. Ils m'attendaient dans une pharmacie, expliqua le capitaine. Si on les combat on prendra trop de temps et le log se remettra à zéro.

À peine arrivèrent-ils dans le sous-marin que Trafalgar ordonna le départ. Tout le monde partit rapidement à son poste et Meg alla se poser un peu à la cuisine.

Shachi préparait le repas du soir. Il était plutôt de bonne humeur. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup tout deux. Shachi appréciait beaucoup ces moments. Des fois il arrivait même à lui apprendre des choses. Il se mettait alors derrière elle et lui prenait les mains pour lui montrer comment bien émincer ou comment bien laver une salade. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il fasse cela mais il ne lui donnait pas trop le choix, alors elle se forçait à sourire.

Quand Trafalgar rentra dans la pièce il trouva Shachi en train d'apprendre à Meg à battre les blancs en neige, le nez dans le décolleté de cette dernière. Meg quant à elle rigolait beaucoup. Cette vision l'insupportée. Avant de ne pouvoir se retenir de les découper en morceaux, il claqua la porte bruyamment. Cela fit sursauter Meg et Shachi.

Quand ils remontèrent à la surface après trois jours de submersion, elle en profita pour respirer le grand air. Elle fermait les yeux tandis que le vent lui caressait le visage en faisant voler ses cheveux. Le vent devenait de plus en plus puissant, une tempête devait se préparer. Elle se retenait à la rambarde pour ne pas s'envoler.

-Alors moi tu me rejettes mais Shachi lui tu le chauffes?

-Non Trafalgar. Je ne chauffe personne et tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion de te rejeter. Tu te sers quand tu en as envie!, lui cria-t-elle en se retournant.

-Alors pourquoi tu le laisses te prendre dans ses bras, lui!, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Je ne lui ai jamais permit de le faire. Et puis si tu es si jaloux alors pourquoi tu vas voir tes putes!

Ces mots surprirent l'escrimeur il s'attendait d'avantage à ce qu'elle lui reproche ses erreurs passées plutôt qu'une virée dans un bordel. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle le regardait aussi glacialement pendant le repas à l'auberge? Serait-il possible qu'elle soit jalouse? Sans réfléchir d'avantage il s'avança vers elle. Elle l'esquiva un premier temps en partant au dernier moment sur le côté. Il la rattrapa immédiatement en attrapant sa taille et l'embrassa. Bien sûr elle commença par le repousser, il s'y attendait. Retenue contre lui, sans aucune issue, elle s'abandonna à lui et répondit à son baiser.

Law écarta sa tête de celle de la jeune femme tout en plaquant le reste de son corps contre lui, juste quelques secondes. Elle regardait droit devant elle avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Comment pouvait-elle après tout ce qui lui avait fait?

-C'est de ta faute!, ragea-t-elle une main dans la figure qu'il n'essaya même pas d'éviter.

Sous l'impact de la main sur sa joue, Law tourna faiblement la tête.

-Alors tu m'aime, lui dit-il tel un constat.

-Je n'en sais rien!, cria-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

-Pourquoi pleures tu?

C'était la question qu'elle redoutait. Alors ça y est, il avait réussi son expérience ce petit merdeux de scientifique. Allait-elle pouvoir avoir sa liberté maintenant ou il allait tourner un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie?

-Va-t-en. Je te connais. Bientôt tu vas me prendre dans tes bras et me faire la même chose qu'à ces putes, lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux.

-Non, tu..

 **-VA-T-EN**!, hurla-t-elle de tout ses poumons.

En disant cela ses yeux s'illuminèrent à travers les larmes alors Trafalgar n'eut pas le choix, ses jambes l'emmenèrent jusqu'au milieu du couloir. Le temps qu'il puisse récupérer leur contrôle et faire demi-tour, il était trop tard. Quand il poussa la porte qui donnait l'accès au pont il entendit un «plouf!». Il couru vers la rambarde et vit Meg fermant les yeux, s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans l'eau sombre. Il voulait la sortir de là; la voir sombrer l'insuporté. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de la sauver, il prit son escargophone.

Le pont, cria-t-il avant de le laisser tomber. Room! Shambles.

Meg se retrouva sur le pont. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que Law avait échangé leurs places. Elle s'apprêta à plonger et à tenter de le sortir de là ou au moins de lui permettre de gagner du temps en lui apportant de l'air, mais une main attrapa son bras et la tira en arrière avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée.

Jean-Bart était arrivé le plus vite qu'il avait put. Il avait attrapé le bras de son capitaine qu'il remontait à la surface à présent. Un gros poisson à tête de dinosaure voulu goûter l'homme qui était maintenant inconscient.

-PARS!, cria Meg en le voyant approcher de Law la gueule grande ouverte.

Quand remonta Law sur le pont elle se jeta sur lui.

-Il est mort s'affola-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le géant.

Dans son dos, Law fit un clin d'œil à son sauveur.

-C'est possible, dit JB. Après tout c'est mieux comme ça, non? Au moins il ne te fera plus souffrir.

-Quoi? Mais comment peux tu dire ça de ton capitaine?!, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le géant ne put se retenir de rigoler. Inquiète et surprise, elle se retourna vers Law qui s'était redressé. Il se tendit en un éclair jusqu'à ses lèvres et la tira vers lui. Le cerveau de Meg n'eut pas le temps de penser à une contre attaque que son cœur lui ordonnait de se laisser aller.

-Je vous laisse, lança JB en fermant la porte derrière lui

Renversée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime malgré elle, elle se laissa faire. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre. Elle s'agrippait à ses épaules et il la serrait contre lui.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça, lui ordonna-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Ne me fais plus jamais mal, lui ordonna-t-elle à son tour.

-Je ne te forcerais plus jamais si tu n'essaye plus jamais de mettre fin à tes jours, proposa-t-il.

Cette proposition la fit sourire. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Comment un violeur pouvait aimer sa victime et comment la victime pouvait tomber amoureuse du violeur? Ni Meg ni Trafalgar ne comprenait, cependant ils étaient ensemble, à se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Shachi arriva en courant dans le couloir. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Il tomba nez à nez avec Jean Bart trempé, une serviette sur les épaules.

-Que se passe-t-il?, demanda-t-il les yeux grands écarquillés prêt à se battre contre le monde entier pour sauver pour sa belle.

-C'est bon, c'est finit, commença JB pour le calmer. Ce n'était que Meg et le capitaine.

-Qu'a-t-il fait encore cette ordure?, lança le cuisinier sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Si tu y vas tu vas tomber sur un tableau que tu ne vas pas apprécier, rigola JB.

Shachi n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle était dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui avait fait, tout comme le reste de l'équipage, mais il s'imaginait des choses qui étaient assez proches de la réalité.


	6. L'amour est un sentiment pour deux

**L'amour est un sentiment pour deux.**

Ils arrivèrent sur une île en soirée. Meg sortie la première, heureuse de pouvoir marcher. Ils avaient accosté sur une plage de sable fin. Le soleil couchant faisait miroiter l'eau et de grands arbres bordaient la plage. C'était vraiment un très bel endroit.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?, lui demanda Shachi qui venait d'arriver.

Elle se retourna vers lui, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire avec cette voix si peu sympathique. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux sous les lunettes noires qu'il portait mais elle sentait son regard glacial la transpercer comme un poignard.

-Meg, aimes tu Trafalgar Law?

-Pourquoi cette question?, s'allarma-t-elle en reculant instinctivement.

Le temps d'un éclair il se dressait devant elle. Cette rapidité de mouvement dont il était le seul à en être capable avait toujours bluffé la jeune femme. Cependant cette fois il l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'impressionné par ses performances. Les yeux du cuisinier écarquillés dépassaient des lunettes et son teint était rouge sang, on aurait dit un taureau en plein rut.

-Comment est-ce possible? Il t'a fait tant souffrir! Tu ne peux pas aimer cet homme horrible!, s'énervait-il en la prenant par les épaules.

-Shachi je t'en prie, arrêtes!, le suppliait-elle en le repoussant.

-C'est moi que tu aimes. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais c'est moi que tu aimes. Ce n'est pas possible autrement!, s'acharnait-il en la secouant.

Meg le repoussait et le giflait quelque fois mais Shachi était bien plus fort qu'elle. Dans la lutte elle tomba à terre. Il se jeta au-dessus d'elle lui coinçant les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Il commença par l'embrasser sur les lèvres, puis partit dans le coup.

 **-ARRÊTE**!, hurlait-elle en se débattant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

-Dis moi que c'est moi que tu aimes, dit-il en relevant qu'à peine la tête.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, sanglotait-elle.

Il repartit immédiatement dans son coup. Il la mordit en haut des seins en arrachant peu à peu son t-shirt avec sa main de libre. La poitrine de la jeune femme était complètement découverte. Le contact entre cette dernière et le corps du jeune homme ne faisait que lui redonner de la vigueur.

-Qui aimes-tu?, lui redemanda-t-il.

-Tu le sais, lui répondait-elle en essayant de le frapper avec ses jambes.

-Je n'y crois pas. C'est moi que tu aimes.

 **-LAW**!, appela-t-elle.

-Non ce n'est pas lui, lui répondit-il en léchant ses tétons.

Shachi remonta sa bouche vers celle de sa proie. Il s'appuya sur ses poignets fins de femme pour mieux lui malaxer violemment le sein droit.

La douleur qui se diffusaient provenant à la fois de son sein et de ses poignets devenait insupportable; elle ne put retenir un cris si aiguë qu'il dut la relâcher pour se boucher les oreilles. Elle en profita pour se redresser et reculer sur les coudes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il la rattrape. Il passa son bras derrière la poitrine de la jeune femme en la rapprochant de lui.

-Tu es à moi, compris?

Alors c'était donc à ça qu'allait se résumer sa vie de femme? Passer de propriétaire en propriétaire tous plus dingue les uns que les autres? Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais vivre un minimum libre avec un peu d'amour si possible? Vivre seule sur une île déserte avec un chat lui aurait suffit. Elle qui en demandait si peu, se retrouvait toujours dans des situations impossible. Peut être était-ce sa faute au final. Peut être qu'elle le méritait parce qu'elle avait fait des choses innommables. Perdue dans ses pensées bien sombre, Meg commença à fermer les yeux en se disant qu'on disait que la vie était courte. Si elle ne pouvait lui échapper physiquement, elle ferait tout pour le faire mentalement.

Un violent coup de pied projeta le cuisinier plus loin et elle au sol. Elle rouvrit les yeux et revint à la réalité. Peut être pouvait-elle oser espérer un espoir?

-Law!, s'écria-t-elle.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui passa son manteau autour des épaules. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des hématomes aux poignets et qu'elle tremblait.

-Va rejoindre Bepo, lui dit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Il l'aida à se relever et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à s'écarter.

Bepo était accompagné de Penguin et de JB. Ils vinrent la rejoindre et Bepo posa une de ses pattes sur son épaule.

-Que s'est-il passé?, demanda l'ours.

-Shachi a voulu, il.., bafoua-t-elle.

Tout en bégayant ses idées macabres lui revinrent en tête. Elle avait honte d'avoir put perdre foi en son capitaine. Ce qui avait été coutumier dans son passé ne semblait plus l'être. Elle avait aujourd'hui des possibilités d'avenir que ne lui avait donné aucun de ses anciens propriétaires. Ressentant cet espoir de bonheur au fond de son cœur elle ne sut retenir quelques petits tressautements d'épaules.

Quand Bepo vit les traces aux bases des mains de la jeune femme qui refermaient la veste du capitaine sur sa poitrine, il comprit. En réalité le comportement de Shachi l'inquiétait depuis un certain temps. Penguin ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable d'aller aussi loin tandis que JB préférait attendre avant d'agir. Mais maintenant ils y étaient et il était trop tard. Bepo s'en voulait un peu de n'avoir rien fait. Il aurait au moins put avertir le capitaine et Meg. Peut-être ça les aurait-ils aidé.

Des bruits de combat se firent entendre derrière eux. Le cuisinier et le capitaine se battaient sans aucune retenue.

-Tout est de ma faute, pleura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans la fourrure blanche. J'aurais dut le laisser f...

-Et trahir Law?, la coupa Penguin.

-Regarde, lui dit Bepo en descendant une de ses pattes dans son dos.

-Non!, répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas regarder Law et Shachi s'entre tuer. C'est mon ami.

-Tu es sûre de pouvoir encore considérer Shachi comme ton ami?, lui demanda JB.

-Retourne toi, insista Bepo.

Elle se décida enfin à se retourner au moment où les deux hommes se jetèrent dessus pour la troisième fois. Elle serra les dents. Que ferait-elle si Law venait à perdre et que Shachi la réclamait? Elle ne voulait pas être sa compagne et ne pouvait plus être son ami. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un grand tournevis qui dépassait de la poche de Penguin. Serait-ce la solution de tous ses problèmes? Si elle était la source de tous les problèmes elle pouvait également les résoudre en disparaissant. Après tout elle ne valait pas la peine de séparer l'équipage, si ça arrivait elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle fit un pas en avant comme si elle voulait être plus proche du combat. Bepo ne se posa pas de question, elle était impliqué dans ce combat. En un mouvement rapide de jambe qu'elle contrôlait parfaitement elle se glissa jusqu'à Penguin. Elle tourna ensuite sur elle même pour échapper à quelques ripostes et s'éloigner d'eux. Le temps qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il venait de se passer elle pointait le tournevis du machiniste vers son propre cœur.

-Meg arrête, la supplia Jean Bart.

-Tu le sais très bien, si ce combat est là par ma faute je peux aussi l'arrêter, lui répondit-elle fermement.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, arrêtes!, s'écria Penguin.

Sans attendre qu'un des deux combattants soient blessés elle abattit le tournevis vers son propre corps en fermant les yeux. Alors c'est comme ça que ça allait se terminer? Meg souria. Si c'était ainsi alors ce n'était pas un si gros problème. Elle se sacrifiait pour les gens qu'elle portait dans son cœur, pour ses nakama. Elle était libre de choisir à présent.

 **-ROOM**!, hurla le capitaine. Shambles.

Une grosse sphère bleue entoura tout l'équipage. Meg ne pouvait plus bouger et se vit forcer d'ouvrir les yeux. En un douzième de secondes elle se retrouva avec un cœur dans la main à la place du tournevis. Ce dernier apparu dans la main du capitaine. Le cœur de Trafalgar Law battait dans sa main. Le capitaine ne la laisserait pas partir aussi facilement, elle était sa petite Meg à lui après tout.

C'était un petit cœur rouge rubis qui avait un battement qu'elle trouvait un peu frileux. Il était tout mignon, là, dans sa main. Elle avait envie de le serrer contre elle et de l'embrasser. Elle avait envie de le protéger. Elle avait envie de lui apprendre à battre plus fort sans avoir peur des risques.

Trafalgar jeta un peu plus loin le tournevis et le combat reprit comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Shachi était très rapide mais Law utilisait son fruit du démon pour disparaître et apparaître à sa guise.

Ils commencèrent à fatiguer au bout d'un moment. Ils ne pouvaient plus qu'utiliser des coups directs. Shachi jeta sa jambe en avant. Trafalgar sauta au-dessus de sa jambe. Il appuya sa main sur la poitrine de l'adversaire et se propulsa derrière lui en s'appuyant sur son adversaire.

Quand Shachi se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire il se retrouva nez à nez avec son propre cœur. Trafalgar l'avait enfermé dans un cube gélatineux qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Acceptes-tu que Meg soit ma femme?, demanda le capitaine bien fort afin que tout le monde l'entende.

-Jamais!, lui répondit le cuisinier.

À cette réponse Trafalgar serra le cube dans sa main. Shachi hurlait et se débattait au sol.

-Alors?, redemanda le capitaine.

-Jamais! Je préfère encore quit..

Trafalgar serra subitement le cœur de Shachi afin de le faire taire. S'il souhaitait protéger Meg il ne souhaitait pas que son équipage parte en lambeau. Il pourrait ensuite demander à Meg de le faire changer d'avis.

Il regardait le corps inanimé du cuisinier étendu sur le sable. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête? Meg était une jolie jeune femme toute timide qui attirait beaucoup d'hommes, il savait que ça attirerait des ennuis mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ces ennuis pourraient venir de son propre équipage. Il laissa tomber le cube dans le sable et avança d'un pas décidé vers Meg. Il serra sa taille contre la sienne et l'embrassa. Puis il se recula et la saisit par les épaules.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, lui ordonna-t-il d'un regard sévère.

-On verra, lui répondit-elle le plus bas possible en remettant tout doucement le cœur à sa place.

Il marqua une pause en regardant Shachi. Meg n'aimait pas cette aura qu'il avait soudainement autour de lui, elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un lot gagnant. Elle baissa les yeux en serrant les dents.

Law ordonna au reste de l'équipage d'enfermer le cuisinier dans ses quartiers et de ne le libérer que quand il se serait calmer. Il prit Meg par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui en direction du sous-marin.

Dans la grande chambre, Meg reprenait son souffle en regardant les poissons. Elle s'assit sur le lit et calmait sa respiration. Il marchait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle, elle devait courir pour le suivre.

-Tu es déçu?, demanda Law.

-Non, lui répondit-elle en se levant inquiète qu'il ne fasse allusion à ce qu'elle avait put faire.

En fait si, elle était déçu qu'il se sente obligé d'avoir un petit comportement bien macho pour bien montrer sa victoire. Cependant elle choisit de ne pas le lui en faire part. Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait tiré de cette situation dont elle n'arrivait à se dépêtrer.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien en me tournant le dos?

-C'est pour ça, rigola-t-elle. Tu as vu ta taille de jambes? Je t'arrive tout juste aux épaules!

Rassuré il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait venir?, lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

-Tu m'as appelé.

-Tu es arrivé juste au bon moment. Je me demandais si tu ne regardais pas un peu plus loin.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire ça, dit il en ouvrant la veste brutalement.

Ce geste brutal coupa la respiration de la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes. Pendant celles-ci elle revécut tout ce qui s'était produit sur la plage. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Meg. Son estomac se nouait et sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle aurait voulu tout oublier, mourir, disparaître.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive?, gémit-elle.

Il la serra contre lui le plus tendrement qui lui était possible. Il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de réconfort.

-Pourquoi ne t'aies tu pas servit de ton fruit du démon? Meg?

-Rendre à l'état de marionnette une personne avec qui j'ai put passer de bons moments est quelque chose que je déteste. Puis après il était trop tard, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer.

-Il ne faut plus que tu te laisses faire, par quiconque, lui dit-il en lui soulevant la mâchoire vers lui. Que ça soit moi, les gars ou des brigands d'une île, il ne faut pas.

Il l'embrassa et laissa passer quelques minutes. Il était content d'avoir pût la protéger. La gentillesse excessive de la jeune femme lui posait des problèmes mais secrètement il s'en réjouissait. Elle était sa fragile petite Meg. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser ce genre de choses mais il adorait la savoir à sa merci.

-Je voudrais prendre une douche, dit-t-elle.

-À cause de ce qui c'est passé, devina-t-il.

-Je, Je n'aime pas..., bredouilla-t-elle en tremblant un peu.

Trafalgar soupira un peu. Elle était si fragile qu'il trouvait ça excitant. Il la tira vers une porte qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain. La douche était énorme. Elle n'en avait jamais vu des pareilles.

Il se déshabilla et fit de même pour elle. Inquiète, Meg ne voulait pas trop s'approcher de lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Tu ne risque rien.

Il la prit par la main et l'amena sous la douche. Il lui lava le dos, puis s'occupa de sa nuque. Il remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il frottait énergiquement alors qu'elle reposait son front contre son torse musclé.

-Retourne toi, lui demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Il la repoussa contre lui. Il frotta sa gorge où Shachi l'avait embrassé. Elle fermit les yeux et il s'occupa du visage qu'il rinça aussitôt. Il tapota du bout des doigts sur des traces violettes en haut des seins.

-Meg?

Elle détourna la tête et ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait soudainement encore plus honteuse de n'avoir pas réussi à éloigner le cuisinier.

-C'est bien lui qui t'a fait ça?, insista-t-il

-Tu as fait pareil, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il la serra contre lui en baissant la tête dans le coup plein de savon de la blonde.

-Je n'aurais jamais dut faire tout ça, lui répondit-il.

-Oui.

-Meg, comme tu as put le constater, tu plais beaucoup aux hommes alors ne t'éloigne jamais de moi. Quand on sera à terre, dans une ville ou même un village je ne veux pas que tu hésites. Si une personne présente un danger tu te défends.

-Hmm, lui répondit-elle.

-Promets.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa, c'était promis. Elle recherchait juste du réconfort auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle souhaitait tant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras comme il était en train de faire. Au début ce n'était qu'un baiser sage mais les langues se rencontrèrent et libérèrent les hormones de désir des deux amoureux. Serré l'un contre l'autre, leur respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide et incontrôlable. Il la plaqua contre le mur et remontit ses hanches féminines à la hauteur des siennes.

Il marqua une pause sur ses seins. Il ne souhait pas la brusquer mais la voulait ardemment. Il travailla le système nerveux de la jeune femme qui dérailla rapidement. Elle ne pouvait plus protester ou se débattre. Elle était redevenue sa proie mais cette fois elle aimait ça. Elle se serrait contre lui et blottissait sa tête dans son coup. Elle le laissait faire ce qu'il souhaitait à la condition qu'il ne laisse aucun espace entre leurs corps.

Il rentra en douceur en elle. Elle découvrit des sensations qui la poussèrent à serrer ses épaules carrées comme si elle voulait les écraser, à se redresser et même à pousser des gémissements dont elle ne comprenait pas la provenance. Il suçait son coup et caressait ses tétons du bout du nez. Lorsqu'il explosa en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de porter ses mains à sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses cris.

C'était une chose terriblement nouvelle pour elle. On pouvait avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme sans que ce fasse mal. Ça en était déroutant. Pourquoi les autres hommes se donnaient-ils alors tant de mal pour lui faire subir des choses alors que c'est bien mieux quand les deux sont consentant? Pourquoi lui même l'avait-il forcé? Tout ça n'avait soudainement plus de sens.

Reposée au sol, elle se serra contre lui. Il plaquait la tête et la poitrine de la jeune femme contre sa peau.

-Je préfère te faire l'amour que te forcer, lui avoua-t-il. Quand tu te débattais, et que tu me repoussais ça me rappelait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je désirais.

-Ne me fais pas de beaux discours, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais que si un jour ça ne va pas comme tu veux tu te remontrera violent avec moi. En fait je suis une sorte de défouloir pour toi.

-Et?, s'inquiéta-t-il sans vouloir lui mentir.

-Mon cœur est un salopard de masochiste qui m'oblige à accepter cette réalité. Cependant mon beau capitaine, je t'en ferais baver, lui promit-elle.

-Ne me laisse pas faire, lui demanda-t-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Le lendemain, alors que tout le monde était en train de petit déjeuner, Meg apparue et avança vers Shachi. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, comme si elle avait prit une grande décision. Bepo jeta un œil au capitaine, cependant lui aussi la regardait en attendant le déroulement des choses.

-Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, le regard lumineux de la jeune femme se planta dans celui du cuisinier.

-Oublie ton amour envers moi et redeviens l'ami de tous ici.

Quand la luminosité de ses yeux redevinrent normaux, Shachi s'effondra sur le sol. Elle s'accroupie et lui tapota la joue. Quand il ouvra les yeux, elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien alors Shachi? T'as pas bien dormi?, lui demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Elle l'aida à se relever. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la ramena vers lui. Le capitaine regardait la scène avec de gros yeux. Même si il ne doutait pas du pouvoir de la jeune femme, il avait peur que Shachi est réussi à y résister. Il était donc prêt à bondir.

-Merci, murmura l'homme à la casquette.

Elle se recula et lui sourit le plus chaleureusement possible.

-Bienvenu chez toi et à nouveau toi, lui dit-elle en lui envoyant un point dans le ventre bien mérité.

Le cuisinier couina et se plia en deux.

-Dis que tu es mourant tant que tu y es, le railla-t-elle. Je sais très bien que je suis à peine capable de te faire un bleu si je suis très très en colère.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Law était plus détendu ainsi. Il avait déjà pensé à cette option mais ne voulait pas obliger la jeune femme. Même si secrètement il la considérait encore comme sa chose, il l'aimait réellement.

Un mois passa. Le climat du Heart avait l'air plus doux à présent. Law avait l'air heureux. Plus le temps passait, plus il découvrait toutes sortes de fragilités chez la jeune femme. Par exemple il arrivait que la nuit elle hurle dans son sommeil. Trafalgar se réveillait immédiatement. Il l'observait et essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Pour intensifier la détresse de la jeune femme il aimait lui prendre les poignets ou encore caresser l'intimité qu'elle essayait de protéger. Ça la faisait hurler de plus belle. Elle se battait contre son cauchemar, permettant à Trafalgar de continuer. Quand il voyait qu'elle allait se réveiller, il secouait doucement l'épaule et l'appelait. Elle se jetait dans ses bras et il devenait le gentils Law. C'était un jeu tordu sadique et cruel. Il se demandait des fois si elle faisait semblant de ne pas savoir ou si elle l'ignorait réellement.

Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivé sur une île tropicale. Trafalgar leur apprit qu'il leur fallait explorer l'île et résoudre un mystère de disparition de rhum, ordre du roi.

-Le roi?, demanda Meg.

-Luffy!, répondit Bepo tout joyeux. Il est le roi des pirates depuis qu'il a trouvé le One Piece.

-Notre rendez-vous est demain à midi de l'autre côté de l'île. Je veux qu'avant notre départ, le Heart soit prêt à partir, continua le capitaine en se retournant vers Bepo, Jean-Bart et Penguin. On est jamais sûr de rien avec chapeau de paille.

Il marqua une pause en regardant Meg. Elle crut voir, le temps d'un instant, se dessiner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers Shachi.

-Pour combien de temps avons nous de la nourriture et de l'eau?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Pour une semaine voire deux semaines si vous n'êtes pas trop gourmands, lui répondit le cuisto.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, conclua-t-il.

Il tira la jeune blonde à lui. Cette fois-ci elle en était certaine, il y avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Viens avec moi toi, lui dit-il.

Elle lui aurait bien demandé ce qu'il était en train de comploter mais elle courrait, une fois de plus, derrière lui.

Meg ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Il la fit asseoir sur un des lits et se mit à tourner en rond devant elle. Le sourire n'avait pas disparu de son visage mais il semblait un peu anxieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait mieux qu'elle court le plus loin possible ou qu'elle se réjouisse.

-Vas tu enfin me dire ce que tu mijotes?, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Meg, es tu prêtes à rester toute ta vie dans cet équipage?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle sans comprendre là où il voulait en venir.

Il enlevit un drap qui cachait une drôle de machine. Il se retourna ensuite vers elle. Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être ce machin chose? Elle le regardait en coin des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?, lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Pour te tatouer. Si tu es un membre de mon équipage, tu dois porter notre drapeau.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et vint s'asseoir sur un lit à côté du monstre mécanique.

Sans attendre il tira sur quelques tuyaux et appuya sur quelques boutons qui déclenchèrent un bruit de moustique rouillé assez désagréable. Il mit une jambe de chaque côté du lit où était Meg et commença par mettre tous ses cheveux du côté opposé où il se trouvait.

\- Je te préviens ça risque de piquer un peu, la prévient-il.

-Hmm.

Il passa plus d'une heure à s'appliquer sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. C'était long et fastidieux. Quand elle put enfin regarder, elle fut toute étonnée.

-Mais c'est le même que tu as sur le torse!, s'exclama-t-elle.

Il n'était vraiment pas compliqué de voir que Law était tout content. Il alla fouiller dans un tiroir derrière elle. Elle l'entendit mettre quelques trucs dans une tablette en fer et revenir vers elle. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté de la jeune femme, ensuite il ouvrit quelques sachets et une bouteille. Il mit une grande compresse sur l'épaule tatouée. À son contact, la blonde sursautât.

-Oui, j'ai préféré mettre un peu de désinfectant par précaution.

Quand il eut finit d'enrouler son épaule dans une bande, il mit ses mains en haut des bras de la jeune femme. Il les laissa glisser jusqu'aux mains tout en blottissant sa tête dans son coup.

Meg fermait les yeux en le laissant faire. Elle profitait de la sensation étrange qui diffusait des doigts du capitaine, remontait ses bras et allait jusqu'à son ventre.

-Fais partie de cet équipage en tant que ma femme, lui murmura-t-il en léchant son lobe d'oreille.

-C'était donc ça qui te faisais tant sourire, devina Meg.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Elle fusionna ses lèvres avec les siennes puis se redressa.

-Je le suis déjà, lui répondit-elle.

Elle plissait les yeux amusée par sa réplique. Law cherchait à comprendre. Faisait- elle référence à un moment ou à une réaction qu'il avait put avoir?

-Tu l'as toi même dit à Shachi, continua-t-elle.

Law pouffa. C'était bien vrai, il le lui avait dit. Cependant elle eut à peine le temps de sourire qu'il était déjà redevenu sérieux.

-Mais est-ce que c'est ce que toi tu veux?

La question de Trafalgar enlevit toute gaieté au visage de Meg.

-Est-ce une demande?, demanda-t-elle en regardant fixement devant-elle.

-Meg. J'aimerais pouvoir crier sur toutes les îles que je suis ton mari. J'aimerais partager ma vie avec toi. J'aimerais..

-Serait-ce possible que ça soit par jalousie? Qu'une fois devenue officiellement ta femme tu n'aurais plus à avoir peur qu'un autre m'arrache à toi?

Le jeune capitaine se leva et partit devant le hublot. C'était son poste de glace, sa tour d'ivoire. De là il pouvait cacher toutes ses émotions.

-Alors tu ne veux pas, c'est ça?

Elle se leva à son tour et s'assit au sol dans un coin de la pièce non loin du hublot.

-Laisse nous du temps, lui répondit-elle en serrant ses jambes contre elle.

Il la regarda pendant quelques minutes du coin de l'œil. Il savait que le silence ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme, alors il prit son temps.

La voir ainsi assise, complètement en boule avec sa tête sur ses genoux, lui rappela un certain nombre de souvenirs. Pendant la semaine qui avait suivit l'apparition de la jeune femme, ils étaient souvent ainsi, lui au hublot et elle assise au même endroit et de la même façon.

-Je te préviens, lui dit-il avec un air grave, si tu t'enfuis ton radeau reviendra vers moi.

Meg releva la tête en rigolant. Elle avait construit ce radeau avec quelques vieux troncs pourris et des lianes en voulant fuir un village de cinglés qui voulaient la découper en petits morceaux pour la transformer en ragoût. À peine une heure après l'avoir mit à l'eau, les lianes commençaient à se détacher les unes des autres. Elle avait passé deux jours, couchée à retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses troncs. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment il était encore possible qu'elle n'ait pas été dévorée par un monstre des mers ou juste coulé.

Je l'espère bien lui répondit-elle en revenant à la réalité.

Il s'était installé en face d'elle et lui avait mit une main sur l'épaule. Elle redressa sa tête et croisa son regard. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis le début. Dans un premier temps il s'était endurci et perverti puis soudainement il était devenu un tendre malade.

-À quoi pensais tu?, lui demanda-t-il.

-À mon superbe radeau, ironisa-t-elle. Dans quel état tu m'as trouvé?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux. Il se rappelait très bien, il était monté sur le pont après avoir eu une petite dispute à propos du menu avec Shachi.

-Il y avait bien quelques restes de cordes par ci par là. Tu n'étais plus que retenue à la surface de l'eau par deux troncs. Un au niveau des épaules et l'autre au niveau des hanches. Je t'ai attrapé par ta combinaison juste au moment où tu commençais à couler.

-Quel beau sauvetage, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

-Mais malgré ça, tu ne veux pas devenir ma femme, insista-t-il.

-J'ai juste besoin de temps, tu fais les choses toujours trop vite. Je souhaites juste passer du temps avec toi en étant juste Meg et non Trafalgar Meg.

-C'est le nom qui te fait peur?, essaya-t-il de comprendre.

Elle lui souria en faisant non de la tête.

-Laisse moi juste du temps, lui dit-t-elle. Je ne vais pas disparaître. Je serais là à tes côtés.

-Mais c'est quoi le problème?, s'énerva-t-il.

Il l'avait plaqué contre la paroi du sous-marin en la tenant par les épaules. Instinctivement ou plutôt par expérience elle se mit en boule et protégea sa tête en mettant ses bras en croix.

C'est à ce moment là que Trafalgar compris. Elle ne voulait pas devenir la femme d'un homme qui pouvait à tout moment la considérer comme un objet sexuel ou encore la violenter. Si Meg acceptait un tel contrat c'était pour être considérée comme un être vivant doté d'émotions et de volonté propre pendant toute sa vie et non juste par passes.

Alors c'est pour ça, conclua-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Oui, c'était bien pour ça. Il aurait voulu lui promettre de ne plus forcer à avoir du sexe avec lui et de ne plus la brutaliser mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne le croirait pas. Mais le pire de tout c'est qu'elle aurait raison et qu'il le savait parfaitement.

Je comprends, lâcha-t-il fatalement.

Il se releva et tourna les talons.

-Law!, l'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

-Hmm.

-L'autre fois quand on était sur le pont,tu t'en rappelles? Tu sais quand j'ai sauté, lui dit-elle en se levant.

-Oui.

-Si Jean ne m'avait pas tiré vers la porte je serais allé te chercher. J'étais en train de passer la barrière pour venir te chercher.

-Mais tu n'aurais réussi qu'à couler. Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, tu ne peux plus nager, s'étonna-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

-Oui, je l'ai apprit à mes dépends. Mais à ce moment là ça m'était égal, je voulais te sauver ou au-moins t'aider. Je sais que c'est complètement débile.

-En effet, approuva Law.

-Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu te moques de moi car je sais que tu vas le faire, mais n'envoie pas tout valser d'un revers de main comme tu le fais d'habitude.

Il la regardait fixement. Elle respirait fortement et parlait fort, elle parlait avec son cœur.

La plupart du temps, il était facile de savoir à l'avance ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle était facilement déchiffrable car elle vivait sa vie à fond même si elle en bavait. On voyait ses sentiments sur son visage et il n'était pas compliqué de savoir à qui ils étaient destinés. Il aimait bien ça chez elle, ça lui avait évité bien des fois des mauvaises surprises.

C'était donc une de ces fois où il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Il disparu pour réapparaître face à elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça devant elle mais ça l'impressionnait toujours autant.

Il se colla à ses lèvres, sans la serrer contre lui comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse comme il était apparu juste avant. Elle agrippa son t-shirt en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Même si je ne peux me marier avec toi je ne dois pas oublier que mes sentiments envers toi sont réciproques. C'est ça que tu allais me dire, n'est-ce pas?

Elle eut juste le temps de sourire qu'il disparut à nouveau, avec elle. Law préférait changer d'endroit après un échec, ça l'empêchait de ressasser. Il savait que s'il restait au même endroit il allait faire des bêtises en ne voulant pas abandonner. Il n'était pas contre le fait qu'elle vienne avec lui mais il fallait changer d'endroit.

Quand elle osa reprendre son souffle elle était sur le pont. Le soleil approchait de son zénith. Il l'assit sur la rambarde en la tenant par la taille. Elle se retint à lui en l'entourant de ses jambes et en s'accrochant à sa nuque d'une main.

-Ne plonge plus jamais, lui ordonna-t-il en se souvenant du corps de la jeune femme s'enfonçant dans les eaux.

-Ne me force plus jamais, lui répondit-elle.

-Je ne te forcerais plus jamais si tu n'essaye plus jamais de mettre fin à tes jours.

-Marché accepté, lui répondit-elle. Fais attention, si tu te laisse aller nécessité qu'une fois même la nuit, je mourrais.

-T'es dure en affaire, sourit-il.

Elle avait donc compris ce qu'il faisait la nuit mais pourtant elle lui avait permit de continuer. Cette femme était vraiment étrange. Quelque fois elle lui semblait si fragile qu'il hésitait à la serrer trop fort contre lui, mais d'autres fois elle lui semblait plus solide qu'un rocher qui résisterait aux assauts de la mer depuis des centaines d'années.

Une chose revint à la mémoire de Law, la première fois qu'il lui avait réellement fait l'amour elle lui avait prévenu que s'il se laissait aller nécessité qu'une fois elle le lui ferai payer. Son refus viendrait-il de cette promesse ?

-Si un jour je te vois toucher une autre femme, même si c'est pour la torturer, je te tue, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Law sourit et continua sa réflexion. Son hypothèse était probablement juste. Après tout cette jolie jeune femme semblait avoir quelques surprises en stock.

Ils mangèrent avec le reste l'équipage. Au repas on avait sushis. Meg était super contente, c'était son plat favoris.

-On voit que tu aimes ça, lui dit Shachi.

-Tu fais les meilleurs sushis du monde!, lui répondit-elle en n'en prenant un autre.

-Tu mange plus que d'habitude, rallait Bepo.

-Pour une fois qu'elle mange laisse là, ordonna le capitaine à l'ours.

-Il est malheureux parce que d'habitude c'est lui qui mange la part de Meg pour qu'elle puisse sortir de table, lâchât Penguin.

Meg regardit ce dernier avec un désir de vengeance. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'ouvrir sa bouche à celui là ?!

-Meg, désormais tu mangera au moins un de tes repas en tête à tête avec moi, annonça Trafalgar avec un sourire sadique.

-Mais tu m'en mets toujours trop dans l'assiette!, se plaignait Meg.

-Et toi tu es trop maigre!, répondit le capitaine furieux. Tu ne fais que 38 kg et ça même pour un mètre soixante ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas assez!

-Quand est-ce que tu m'as pesé toi?, lui répondit-elle aussi énervée que lui.

-Comment croies tu que j'ai fais pour doser les médicaments que je t'ai donné quand tu t'es évanouie dans la neige la dernière fois?

-Je ne savais même pas que tu m'en avais donné crétin!

L'après midi il passa beaucoup de temps à la salle de contrôle. Elle en profita pour lire sur la plage un livre qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Lors des combats elle pouvait se montrer très utile mais dans la vie quotidienne du sous marin c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle essayait de se rendre utile et de participer au maximum mais il y avait des moment où elle se sentait de trop et où elle même ne supportait pas la compagnie des autres. Trop de solitude avait finit par rendre son caractère un peu Hermite même si elle restait agréable à vivre.

Le soleil n'était pas trop brûlant. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Plongée dans l'ouvrage de médecine, elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

Quand Law arriva sur la plage elle s'était endormie. Elle semblait apaisée et tranquille, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en lui caressant doucement les côtes. Ces dernières faisaient beaucoup trop de relief sous ses doigts. Il passa ensuite une main dans son dos et sentit comme une crête à la place de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était vraiment devenue maigre. Comment n'avait-il pas vu ça avant ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il agisse. Ce soir, c'était décidé, il mangerait avec elle en tête à tête. Malgré sa très forte envie de la sermonner dès maintenant il se décida à ne rien lui dire. Si elle pouvait oublier la remarque de Penguin, elle se laissera coincer plus facilement.

Ses yeux dorés avaient oublié l'intensité de la lumière du soleil couchant, se fût un dur rappel à la réalité.

-Tu t'es endormie, dit une voix au-dessus d'elle.

C'était Law. Il était toujours assis juste à côté d'elle, appuyé sur ses bras en arrière. Il lisait le livre qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir.

-C'est le quatrième que tu lis cette semaine. Si ça continue tu vas devenir mon assistante à l'infirmerie.

-Je sais très bien que tu dis ça uniquement pour pouvoir me voir dans une petite tenue sexy, lui répondit-elle à peine amusée.

-Ce n'est pas ma seule idée pour arriver à mes fins, lui apprit-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle rigola et se releva sur ses coudes. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, détendu. Elle avait envie de se serrer contre lui. Quand il avait cet air serein elle avait envie de sentir sa chaleur contre elle et son odeur aussi addictive que du chocolat chaude réconfortante. Néanmoins cette fois-ci elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule en étant assise contre lui. Law passa un bras derrière elle sans baisser son livre. Il semblait partager le bonheur de ces petits moments.

Le repas du soir approcha. Meg le redoutait. En réalité elle redoutait tous les repas mais celui là allait être pire que les autres et elle le savait.

Il l'attendait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Premier espoir envolé, il ne l'avait donc pas oublié. Deuxième espoir envolé, il n'y avait que quatre couverts à table, ils ne mangeraient pas avec les autres. Il avait dut prévoir qu'elle pourrait utiliser les autres comme diversion.

-Oh! J'ai oublié quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle en retournant vers sa chambre.

Elle s'y enferma à double tour, mit une chaise contre la poignée et se roula en boule dans la douche.

Manger était une horreur pour elle. Quand elle était petite on lui donnait le minimum. Elle avait apprit à avoir faim sans arrêt au point où c'était devenu un état normal. Son estomac s'était rapetissé avec le temps et la faim disparue. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandit, certes,mais elle ne s'en était jamais formalisé. Quand elle fût acheté la première fois le propriétaire fût inquiet. Un médecin vint la voir et lui diagnostiqua une anorexie.

Quand le premier propriétaire mourut plus personne ne s'intéressa à son état de santé. Le fils aurait put lui rendre sa liberté mais il ne fût que le second d'une très longue suite de propriétaires.

Lorsque le médecin lui avait demandé ce qu'elle éprouvait au moment des repas, elle avait faillit lui raconter l'horrible histoire de la petite fille qui devait sucer son tuteur afin de le détendre quand sa femme avait mal à la tête. Elle avait faillit lui raconter qu'à chaque fois qu'elle introduisait quelque chose dans sa bouche le goût du sperme lui revenait. Ça lui provoquait d'horribles nausées et avant tout, un profond dégoût pour la nourriture encore plus profond que celui qu'elle ressentait pour elle même. À la place elle avait préféré lui dire qu'elle trouvait la nourriture en général amère. Bien sûr que ça n'avait pas du tout aidé le docteur, mais tant pis au fond.


	7. Une séparation

Voici le dernier chapitre de l'Homme Chocolat! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai eu quelques complications.

En relisant mes précédents chapitres j'ai été choquée par mon nombre de fautes, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire toutes les corrections. J'espère en avoir fait au minimum beaucoup moins dans celui-ci. Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews.

* * *

Le capitaine s'était posté à la porte. Il attendait qu'elle ait finit et qu'elle sorte, mais ce n'était que le meilleur des cas envisageable. Sinon il devrait aller la chercher. Il se doutait bien que ça ne serait pas aussi facile et il s'attendait à devoir utiliser son fruit du démon. Ça devait bien faire dix minutes qu'elle était enfermée juste derrière cette porte sans faire aucun bruit.

-Meg, ouvre ou je rentre.

Bien sûr elle n'ouvrit pas et il dut utiliser son démon pour rentrer sans défoncer la porte. La petite chambre semblait vide. Les affaires étaient bien rangées dans les tiroirs et le lit était bien fait, on aurait presque cru que c'était une chambre vacante. Il n'y avait personne ni sur le lit, ni sur la chaise, ni roulé en boule dans un coin. Trafalgar rentra alors dans la petite salle de bain de la jeune femme. En un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce il la trouva roulée en boule derrière le rideau de douche. La tête dans les genoux, elle serrait de toutes ses forces ses jambes contre elle.

-Meg debout.

-Non! Je ne me lèverais pas et je ne viendrais pas manger!, cria-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Tu me dis pourquoi ou je te dissèque ?

-Je préfère encore ça, lui répondit-elle en essayant de d'avantage se rouler sur elle même.

-Tu garderas toujours tes secrets, soupira-t-il en se forçant à être calme. Comme ça si un jour tu disparais on s'en rendra à peine compte. On se dira qu'une jeune femme est restée avec nous un moment mais qu'au fond on ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Tu ne peux pas apparaître et disparaître comme un lapin dans un chapeau.

-Parce que j'en ai honte, murmura-t-elle le plus bas possible en serrant ses mâchoires.

Il rentra à son tour dans la douche et s'accroupie en face d'elle. Il passa une main sous sa mâchoire et releva son visage vers le sien.

-Ce n'est pas en restant là que les choses s'arrangeront.

La voix du capitaine était chaude mais son regard était si glacial qu'il la congela. Il la porta dans la grande chambre où il aimait qu'elle vienne dormir avec lui. Une petite table les attendait.

-Je sais que tu ne manges d'habitude qu'un seul gâteau de riz, alors essaye d'en manger deux cette fois, lui proposa-t-il en la posant sur le lit.

Elle les avala les plus vite qui lui fût possible. C'était fait, on en parlerait plus.

-Tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, remarqua-t-il assez froidement.

Il lui en voulait un peu d'en avoir fait tout un monde pour juste deux gâteaux de riz. Ce n'était pas de la torture, c'était pour elle qu'il se donnait toute cette peine! Elle se leva soudainement en mettant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il lui barra la route de la salle de bain.

-Tu ne vas pas te faire vomir, la gronda-t-il.

Meg qui se retenait, ne put arrêter le contenu de son estomac plus longtemps qui se retrouva sur le sweat et le pantalon de Law.

-Désolée, dit-elle en le contournant.

Il râla en se changeant puis la rejoint dans la salle de bain. Elle venait visiblement de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle reprenait sa respiration en s'appuyant sur ses deux mains au lavabo.

-Ce n'est pas de vomir dont tu as honte, n'est-ce pas?, lui dit-il en lui mettant une main dans le dos.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai dut manger trop vite, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ce sourire qu'elle affichait était écœurant. Elle n'allait pas bien et le lui cachait. Law ne supportait pas ça. Comment pouvait-il la protéger et prendre soin d'elle si elle se cachait sans arrêt derrière ce fichu masque. Il ferait exploser ce sourire et le remplacerait par un autre, un plus sincère et heureux. Si elle ne pouvait lui afficher ce sourire là alors il la ferait hurler mais plus jamais il ne lui laisserait montrer cette horreur.

-Alors viens, on retourne manger, lui dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

En face de la table elle jouait au roi du silence. Elle attendait que les secondes passent en fermant les yeux et en tournant la tête.

Trafalgar mit une assiette remplie et une bassine sur une des tables de nuit et revint la chercher. Plaquée au lit, elle se débattait et le repoussait. En fin de compte il réussit à la bloquer en s'asseyant sur elle. Il lui mettait de force de la nourriture dans la bouche et poussait le plus loin qui lui était possible afin qu'elle ne puisse pas recracher. Elle vomit une première fois dans la bassine. Il lui laissa à peine le temps de respirer qu'il recommença. Cette manœuvre fût répétée plusieurs fois. Meg ne lutait même plus. Son corps recrachait, puis il recommençait. Quelque chose allait bien finir par rentrer!

Ça dura un certain temps. Les acides gastriques lui brûlaient toute la gorge. Elle pleurait sans crier et sans se débattre. Elle était redevenue la petite poupée de souffrance au fond de la cave.

Une douleur lancinante qui pourrit tout en vous, jusqu'à votre moelle. Une gamine criait dans son cœur, elle suppliait que ça s'arrête mais à part Meg personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle était comme morte sur ce lit, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés elle ne vivait plus.

Avec Trafalgar sur elle qui enfournait encore et encore, elle avait du mal à respirer. Quand elle s'étouffa, il donna un coup sec dans son sternum. Elle toussa et se roula sur le côté.

-Meg. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu es en train de mourir de faim! Tu ne vas pas laisser ton passé t'achever maintenant, non?  
Law ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il la secoua un peu, pas trop fort. C'était le masque qu'il voulait briser, pas elle.  
-Allé Meg. Il faut que tu t'en sortes, insista-t-il.

Plus il la secouait, plus il essayait de lui parler, plus elle pleurait. C'était comme s'il allait chercher la petite toujours oubliée dans son trou à rat comme on secourait une tirelire pour aller chercher la dernière pièce, celle qui ne veut jamais sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi?, lui lança-t-elle avec un regard rageur qui arrêta Law immédiatement. Si tu es mal dans une de tes îles tu t'en vas, et puis t'as toujours Bepo, Penguin et les autres! Moi je n'ai jamais eu personne sur qui je pouvais compter! Tu sais quel goût ça a le sperme dans la bouche d'une gamine de trois ans? Ou ce que ça fait les fléchettes hypodermiques? Tu sais celles pas trop fortes pour que tu aies bien conscience de ce qu'on te fait! Je parie que tu n'as jamais été enfermé plus d'un mois dans un même endroit! Non tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti qui veut répondre à ses propres désirs sans se préoccuper des autres ! Alors vas y viole moi encore et encore ! Profite de mon sommeil et de mes cauchemars pour me torturer. Vas y ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à me détruire et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai jamais put me construire ! Alors vas y !

Meg s'arrêta à cours d'oxygène. Une poigne de pirate se referma sur le col de son sweat et la tira presque assise.

-Sauf que je veux t'aider. Je ne veux plus te faire mal. Je veux t'entendre rire et te voir apparaître dans la salle de contrôle au milieu de la journée juste parce que tu veux m'y retrouver. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras pour te réconforter et te protéger. Alors tu peux t'appuyer sur moi.

Ça y est, c'était sortit. Meg avait de grands yeux en face de son regard froid et brûlant à la fois. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce pirate sadique qui lui volait encore et encore son cœur. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser elle le repoussa vivement de toute la force de ses bras.

Il aurait tant aimé connaître un médicament magique mais que pouvait-il donc vraiment faire de plus? Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents et avait souffert, mais il avait rencontré ce Corazon qui l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il était un peu loufoque de temps en temps mais il l'avait écouté et l'avait protégé.

-C'est finit maintenant, s'entendit-il dire. Tu es avec moi, je te protège.

Ils restèrent ainsi au moins une heure. Elle pleurait en rageant sur son passé et sur lui, cet homme qui allait remuer toute la merde qu'elle avait put entasser tout au fond avec le temps. Law recevait de temps à autre de petits coups de points sur son torse mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il ne fallait pas que cette boucle infernale dure, il fallait qu'elle trouve la force de s'en sortir.

Elle s'endormit contre lui, les vêtements tachés de vomi par endroit.

Au petit matin il la réveilla en lui caressant le visage et les bras. À peine ouvrit-elle les yeux qu'il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Allé, il faut que tu manges, lui dit-il.

Meg soupira, il n'allait jamais abandonner celui là ? Elle ne pourrait donc jamais être tranquille ? Et puis zut, elle le suivit. Dans la cuisine Shachi n'était pas encore arrivé. Law sortit des espèces de beignets d'un placard et du lait du frigo.

Elle but un verre de lait et mangea un beignet. Elle prenait le temps en respirant profondément afin de ne pas vomir. Trafalgar lui caressait le dos, un peu de réconfort ne pouvait que l'aider.

La blonde quitta la pièce le plus vite qu'elle put et heurta le cuisto qui arrivait. Ce dernier lança un regard plein de question au capitaine qui se retourna. Ce dernier estimait qu'elle était sous sa protection et n'avait donc besoin de personne d'autre. Ainsi, Shachi n'avait rien besoin de savoir.

Elle prit une douche et changea de vêtements. L'eau brûlante coula longtemps sur ses épaules. Ça faisait du bien de se sentir un peu seule.

Elle savait pertinemment que si elle n'écoutait pas le capitaine elle aurait des ennuis plus grave qu'un sermon, mais des fois elle avait vraiment envie d'utiliser son fruit du démon sur le monde entier pour mieux se faire oublier.

Devant la glace, les deux bras en appuis sur le lavabo elle se défiait du regard.

-Alors petite assistée salie, tu vas encore inquiéter les gens qui t'entourent et leur apporter des ennuis ? Ça suffit maintenant, tu ne dois plus inquiéter quiconque. Tu dois arriver à te débrouiller, sans attendre quelqu'un pour nettoyer ta merde à ta place. N'attends pas après les autres, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient te comprendre.

Elle s'habilla d'un mini short et d'un t-shirt à l'effigie du Heart. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le fait d'être aussi peu couverte mais sur une île aussi chaude elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle mettait une de ses chères combinaisons. Elle sortit de la chambre et dans le couloir rencontra celui qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir de bon matin.

-Je t'aime bien comme ça, lui dit Law en la serrant contre lui.

Elle essaya de lui sourire et de se montrer joyeuse avec le reste de l'équipage. Elle se forçait à rester droite et à regarder les autres en face.

Trafalgar aurait préféré passer par la terre et laisser le Heart à couvert mais comme il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette île, il se dit que laisser le Sunny et le Heart ensemble était moins risqué que de les laisser seuls chacun à un bout de l'île.

-Tu as l'air bien en forme aujourd'hui, nota Jean-B. dans la salle de contrôle.

-Quand je m'occupe d'elle c'est évident qu'elle a la forme !, répliqua joyeusement le capitaine.

-Tu es une nounou ou un capitaine ?, lança la jeune femme.

Meg ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête à se battre à nouveau. Peu importe si elle avait put en baver la vie, n'est facile pour personne. La sienne l'était peut être encore moins qu'une autre mais c'était bien normal au fond. Elle était une pirate.

Le navire du chapeau de paille se trouvait déjà sur place.

Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas en retard, pensa Trafalgar.

Les retrouvailles étaient plutôt chaleureuses entre les deux équipages. Celui que Meg identifia comme le roi était un drôle d'homme qui prenait son capitaine par le coup et rigolait fort.  
-Je vous présente Meg, lâcha le capitaine au chapeau norvégien blanc.  
Un blond se précipita vers elle en se dandinent.  
-Quelle belle jeune femme!, s'écriait-il avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Je sais Sanji, annonça Trafalgar d'un ton tranchant.

En un échange de regard, Sanji comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rêver de cette femme sans risquer gros. Il grogna intérieurement puis se mit à la plaindre de devoir supporter un être aussi sombre.

-Alors tu es la petite amie du doc', en conclua une grande jeune femme aux cheveux noirs à côté d'un étrange homme au cheveux verts. Je m'appelle Robin et lui c'est Zoro.

-Meg, enchantée, répondit-elle quelque peu intimidée.

-Pourrais-je voir votre culotte?, lui demanda un squelette qui se prit immédiatement un grand coup de point par une rousse.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, lui dit celle-ci. Tu apprendras vite à connaître cet imbécile de Brook. Au fait moi c'est Nami.

-Le grand Ussop!, se présenta un drôle de bonhomme avec un nez comme une grosse asperge qu'elle trouva drôle.

-Chopper, médecin de bord, continua un petit animal qui portait un drôle de chapeau.

-Et moi je suis Franky, dit soudainement un homme à moitié machine qui la surprit.

Comme il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une décoration ou d'un robot. Face à tout se nouveau monde elle ne put que sourire chaleureusement ce qui fit beaucoup rire Luffy. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis il fallu se mettre au travail.

-Jean Bart et Meg vous restez avec le Heart, décida Trafalgar.

-Zoro et Ussop vous surveillez le Sunny, ordonna Luffy.

Quand Law vint l'embrasser elle le tira un peu plus vers elle.  
-Es tu sûr de vouloir que je reste ici? Je pourrais vous être utile.

-On verra quand tu seras plus résistante, lui répondit-il en lui pinçant le ventre. Et n'oublie pas de te nourrir.

Meg résuma dans sa tête : elle était punie, consignée au Heart parce qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez. Il y avait des fois où elle avait envie d'utiliser son démon, mais une de ses envies !

Elle les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la forêt.

-Allé viens princesse, lui dit le géant en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Elle marcha dans ses pas jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Il prit quelque chose dans un tiroir et le lui tendit.

-Tu sais comment ça marche?

C'était un escargophone. Elle s'en était déjà servit mais dans sa mémoire ils étaient d'une autre taille.  
-Oui, mais c'est normal qu'ils soient si petits?,lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ce sont des minis escargophones, plus facile à garder sur soi. Ils nous permettent de toujours rester en contact les uns avec les autres. N'oublie jamais d'avoir le tien sur toi, et surtout sache que ce que tu dis tout le monde peut l'entendre.

-Compris, merci.

La première journée se passa tranquillement. Vers midi, alors qu'elle mangeait avec JB, ils purent entendre un petit brouha d'excitation. Ils reconnurent brièvement la voix de leur capitaine. Meg ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, commenta l'homme en face d'elle.

-J'espère qu'il restera quelque chose de cette île quand ils auront finit.

-C'est pas sûr !, rigola le géant.

Elle s'occupa en nettoyant quelques petites choses dans la cuisine, puis alla retrouver son compagnon de galère dans la salle de contrôle.

-Besoin de rien Jean-Bart?

-Ca va aller merci. De toute façon j'ai terminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors après ?

Le grand homme se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire étincelant.

-Muscu !

-HÉ ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait d'avantage à ce qu'il profite de l'absence de son capitaine pour faire elle ne savait quoi. De la musculation ! Cet homme n'était vraiment pas un pirate pour rien.

-Tu devrais en faire toi aussi, ça te détendrait un peu, rajouta-t-il.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à la salle de sport. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait une ! Elle se retrouva à apprendre à faire des tractions, des abdos et des altères. En fait c'était plutôt amusant et puis JB ne faisait que le clown tout le temps. Ils passèrent ainsi plus de trois heures à profiter de pouvoir faire les fous dans la salle de muscu.

Lorsque JB proposa une pause pour aller chercher des bouteilles d'eau, Meg se posa un peu contre un mur.

-Meg, ne maigrit pas en mon absence !, hurla soudainement l'escargophone dans la petite pièce.

-C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire ?, râla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle prit le mollusque entre ses mains et lui souria tendrement. Elle décrocha lentement.

-Espèce de sadique, grommela-t-elle.

Après ce bref échange, ils n'eurent pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Ussop et Zoro qui gardaient le Sunny commençaient également à s'inquiéter. Meg faisaient encore plus de cauchemars que d'habitude. Ses yeux endormis trempaient l'oreiller à l'odeur cacaotée qu'elle serrait tout contre elle. En journée, que ça soit à la salle de muscu, dans la cuisine ou encore sur la plage, elle faisait attention de rester souriante. Juste quelques fois, lorsque les trois hommes s'amusaient sur la plage elle disparaissait tout discrètement pour se faufiler à la salle de contrôle.

-Tiens. Meg a encore disparue, lança Ussop d'un air soupçonneux.

-Ne t'en fais pas. À chaque fois je la retrouve endormie dans le fauteuil du capitaine avec l'escargophone sur les genoux.

-Elle ne semblait pas inquiète pourtant, intervint Zoro.

-Seuls Penguin et Trafalgar savent vraiment ce qu'elle a dans la tête j'ai l'impression.

-Elle ne vous fait pas confiance ?, s'inquiéta le tireur.

-C'est plutôt qu'elle ne veut embêter personne je pense. Parce que si quelqu'un est dans la galère elle est la première à venir à son aide. Quitte à se sacrifier.

Deux jours passèrent. Ussop et Zoro essayaient d'avantage de faire attention à elle. Jean-Bart comme toujours veillait sur elle comme le ferait un grand frère. Elle se montrait toujours joyeuse et joueuse avec eux, sautant tantôt sur JB pour s'assoir sur son épaule, tantôt à piquer les katanas de Zoro pendant ses siestes juste pour voir s'il pouvait courir vite. Bien sûr le géant la laissait faire, tandis que Zoro lui fondait dessus avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire dix mètres. Elle rigolait tant que celui aux cheveux verts ne pouvait que soupirer et avoir un sourire un peu triste. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit le pirate du Heart. Que pouvait donc bien avoir sur le cœur cette toute petite créature ? Le temps de se poser la question et de lever la tête, elle avait déjè disparue.

Et puis soudainement on entendit des cris venir de la fôrêt bordant la plage. Une cinquantaine d'hommes en tous genres fondaient sur les navires. Un combat sanglant commença. Zoro et Ussop se débrouillaient sans peine mais le pirate du Heart était plus facilement débordé par le nombre.

-Tu n'appelles pas Meg ? Elle ne peut pas se battre ?, demanda le pirate végétal en venant l'aider.

-Je pourrais utiliser l'excargophone mais ce n'est pas ma voix qu'elle attend qui sorte de là. Ne t'en fais pas, avec le rafus qu'on fait elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard la porte du Heart s'ouvrit. Elle s'approcha avec un air si innocent que les attaquants s'intéressèrent vite à elle.

-Mourez.

En un mot, une vingtaine d'hommes tombèrent à terre. Ainsi le combat prit un visage d'hécatombe. Elle arriva finalement devant le dernier survivant.

-Où sont les nôtres ? Qu'avez vous fait de nos capitaines pour qu'ils soient tant en retard ?

L'éclat des yeux lumineux de la jeune femme se reflétait dans ceux du rescapé.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils se sont échappés des pièges alors on nous a ordonné de capturer leurs bateaux avec les membres d'équipages qui les gardaient.

-Oublie tout jusqu'à ton nom et recommence une vie d'honnête personne.

Elle se retourna face aux autres en laissant l'homme sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle avait assez envie de pleurer mais serra les dents.

-Ils devraient être en vie, souria-t-elle.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils seront bientôt de retour, acquiesça JB.

-Ils ont certainement quelque chose de lourd à ramener, renchérit Ussop en pleurant à moitié.

Bien sûr elle s'inquiéta de suite du tireur du Sunny et vint lui sécher ses larmes.

-Allons, allons, il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer, le consolait-elle.

Zoro l'observait d'un peu plus loin à côté du navigateur du Heart. Il trouvait qu'elle était beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle en avait l'air. La toute petite créature qu'il trouvait bien frêle pour être dans un équipage de pirate lui dévoilait enfin ses crocs. C'était très intéressant tout ça.

Le lendemain fût une journée de plus pour les gardiens des navires. Les cadavres avaient été enterrés un peu plus loin et on n'avait plus vraiment quelque chose à faire. Meg s'éclipsa comme à son habitude dans la salle de contrôle. C'était un endroit où l'odeur du capitaine y était presque omniprésente. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, elle pouvait encore sentir ses bras autour d'elle et sa bouche contre son front. Il l'embrassait souvent ainsi lorsqu'il se levait en pleine nuit pour aller à la salle de contrôle. Et puis lorsqu'elle se réveillait il lui caressait tout doucement la joue et l'embrassait.

-Meg, je suis de retour, l'entendit-elle chuchoter à son oreille.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'emballa un peu, ce rêve semblait beaucoup plus réel que les autres. Alors juste au cas où elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Law était là, accroupie devant elle. Elle tendit sa main à sa joue et la caressa du pouce.

Le toucher de sa peau la faisait peu à peu réaliser qu'il était bien là devant elle. Elle lui souria tendrement et se jeta à son coup. Il se leva en la portant tout contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et se serrèrent de toutes leurs forces.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

À l'extérieur tout le monde était réunit et fêtait leurs retrouvailles. Bepo couru vers Meg et elle lui sauta dans les bras avec un grand sourire.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez manqué de rien ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle en serrant dans ses bras Penguin puis Shachi tour à tour.

-Je me suis fait mal là !, pleura le gros nounours en lui tendant la patte.

-Oh ! Montre moi ça pauvre chéri !, le consola-t-elle.

Elle chercha quelques secondes la ''blessure'' avant de trouver une minuscule petite coupure déjà toute guérie. Elle fit un gros bisou sur le bobo et lui montra un grand sourire chaleureux.

-Voilà ! Un bisou qui guérit tout, conclua-t-elle en lui frottant le dessus de la tête.

Shachi et Sanji travaillèrent de concert pour préparer au plus vite un énorme festin afin d'apaiser tous les appétits. Alors que tout le monde mangeait, Law tira sa belle sur ses genoux ''pour vérifier qu'elle mangeait correctement''.

-Tu ferais une excellente infirmière, tu sais, la taquina-t-il.

-Encore une excuse pour pouvoir m'enfermer dans l'infirmerie avec un certain docteur.

Au fil de la soirée les esprits s'embrumèrent. Tout le monde ne faisait que des pitreries. Trafalgar rigolait de voir tout le monde si heureux jusqu'au moment où JB se leva. Il tendit sa main devant lui et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme en combinaison. Cette dernière se leva également et se mit soudainement à courir vers lui. Elle fit l'équilibre sur sa main et marcha sur ses mains tout le long de son bras jusqu'à sa large épaule. Arrivée en haut elle s'assit en douceur en courbant son dos. Elle faisait presque penser à un de ces perroquets qui se perchent sur l'épaule de leur maître.

Pendant tout leur numéro, le capitaine au chapeau tacheté avait formé un cercle autour de sa main. Il était prêt à se servir à tout moment de son fruit du démon pour aller la sauver.

-T'es mignon quand tu es amoureux en fait, lui lança une Nami complètement bourrée.

-En même temps des nanas comme elle, t'en vois pas tous les cent ans !, lui répondit Zoro qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

-Regardez les !, s'exclaffa Luffy qui, lui, avait malheureusement toute sa tête. Ils sont tout rouges !

Heureusement l'assemblée passa rapidement à autre chose et les amoureux purent s'éloigner un peu discrètement.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre face à la mer, ils profitaient de leur chaleur, de leur toucher, de leur odeur...

-Épouse moi, lui demanda-t-il après un profond baiser.

-Ça me permettra de dormir toutes mes nuits auprès de toi ?

-C'est forcément une assurance supplémentaire.

Sa réponse la fit légèrement glousser. Il était vraiment perfide de lui demander ça maintenant, après plus de deux semaines d'absences pendant lesquelles elle s'était fait un sang d'encre.

-Je ne veux pas dormir dans un lit où il n'y a de toi que ton odeur, dit-elle en fixant la mer pour ne pas pleurer.

-Alors deviens ma femme, insista-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas de réponse floue. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise ''oui'' comme il l'avait espéré depuis un long moment déjà. Ce bourreau ne la laisserait pas avant d'avoir eu la réponse qu'il voulait. Il était prêt à essuyer rejet après rejet si au final il pouvait entièrement la faire sienne. Elle se blottit dans son coup et l'y embrassa. Il savait qu'il était la première personne à lui être importante à ce point, alors pourquoi se comportait-il tant en ordure avec cette débutante en amour ?

-Mets moi la bague au doigt si tu veux mais ne me laisse pas.

Law ne se fit pas prier. Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et glissa son contenu autour du doigt de Meg. C'était un anneau d'or tout entouré d'argent. Il était magnifique.

-Elle est vraiment très belle, le remercia-t-elle.

-Comme tes yeux.


End file.
